Shadow
by nevertold
Summary: The time of peace in dragon ball world is one what the known as group Z fighters values the most. As it seems that peace is finally set Gohan could not help, but feel that something is coming. That becomes truth as mysterious Maikahan along side his army begins assault on universe seven. Many mysteries still remains. What our heroes action would lead to and what future holds?
1. Strange boy

Standing near the river and looking to the endless bottom young father Son Gohan, it is been 2 years since his dad left to train Uub. His dad leaving home was nothing new for him, he experienced this before, however he is not thinking about this kind of stuff. In fact he is not thinking at all. At this moment he looks at his reflection, he stares like it belongs to another person. Sayians, Freeza, Androids, Cell, Buu, etc is now in the past, however, something does not seem to be right. He is still considered young and yet his experience tells him that something is coming. He decides to visit his master and father figure Piccolo - the one who he could speak anytime.

A green looking figure in lotus pose meditating. He could sense energy coming near him that energy belongs to his student and friend Gohan, could it be that Goku returned? Green figure thought to himself. He could hear voice calling his name. As he opens his eyes he sees his student who seems somehow worried.

 _Gohan is there something on your mind? If so you could tell me._

 _Piccolo, I don't know how how to explain, but I can feel that something big is coming up._

 _Did you sensed some sort of energy that is coming to earth?_

 _No, I did not sensed any energy is that just like when I look at my reflection sometimes I feel like I am not looking to myself, but some other person. Few days ago when I looked to the mirror I saw a boy, no older than 12 years old, he looked like me. Except his hair is white and he has earrings similar to that of Kaiohins. When I turned around, there was nothing._

 _This is quite interesting, Gohan I know you do not like fighting that much, but you must consider than half of your blood is sayian blood._

 _Which means?_

 _Perhaps you do not sense some trouble, instead you want something to challenge you also about the boy. The boy could represent the past you, which had to fight more constantly than you do. It could be that you just want some challenge in someway._

 _Perhaps you are right, in the past I had to fight in order to survive and protect people I love, but why that boy despite who looks like me has some differences?_

 _You did not seen your exact copy, because you had changed the boy you seen is not you, but your past reflection. Still, I found strange why white hair and earrings that resemble potara earrings. Do you remember what clothes the boy in reflection was wearing?_

 _The way I remember all his clothes where black. It looked he was wearing some kind of black fighting uniform._

 _Gohan this is all I can help you, but if you believe that something is coming, shouldn't you train?_

 _Gohan stood for a minute without speaking any word and just thanked Piccolo for his advice,_ _leaving the outlook for his family._

* * *

# Meanwhile in the dark corners of space.

In a dark and mysterious place, surrounded by dark clouds and gloomy atmosphere. Shadowy figure of a female spoke to her child.

 _Maikahan, you had done well, you can now rest my child._

 _Thank you mothe_ _r_

/

Authors Note:

So I am not going to use author's notes that frequently and since this is the first chapter, I am going to mention this:

1 - When you see text like this "some text." it is thoughts of some character

2 – Italics are for dialog

3 – Bold are either for names of the chapters or something important. Very key things to the story would be hidden in bold.


	2. Premonition

About a week passed since Gohan talked with Piccolo, in that time he spend some of his days training his daughter. Just a day ago he sparred with Vegeta. Vegeta told him that Goku will be returning soon. Young man knew that Vegeta and his dad have means to contact, yet he himself did not told about his worries to anyone else besides Piccolo. The reflection of mysterious boy and some kind of feeling in him made Gohan preoccupied. However, it is not the first time he saw the boy and that feeling of danger from time to time visits him. In fact, this is the second time and that feeling is stronger now than before. I need to visit Fortuneteller Baba, perhaps she could tell me more. He thought to himself, before flying towards Kame house.

As he flew to Master's Roshi's island, old man himself was meditating. Even when his students had surpassed him, he did not stopped his training. As he meditates, he could sense energy approaching him. That energy belongs to Son Gohan, his father Son Goku was former student and he himself was named after his deceased student Gohan. He stopped meditating and waited for young man to arrive.

 _What is bothering you young man?_

 _Fortuneteller Baba is your sister right? There is something I want her to ask._

 _Do you wish her to unravel your destiny? Gohan you are too powerful for her to see your destiny, or is there is something else botherthing you?_

 _In fact yes, there is one thing. Son Gohan explains same thing that he had explained to Piccolo._

 _This is very interesting, is this the first time you seen that boy in the mirror and your feelings that something is coming?_

 _No, about five years ago it was a first time, but that time I did not that much of a worrie like now._

 _Was that the same boy?_

 _I believe so, but he looked younger that time, still his clothes, white hair and those earrings remained._

 _Well you where lucky, I was about to visit my sister, perhaps she could tell something about this._

As so Gohan and Master Roshi came to visit Baba. They told what is on Gohan's mind, she agreed to help as she could.

 _Sounds like some sort of a vision, relax your mind Gohan. Relax and think back to the first moment you saw the boy, remember all the details. Baba tells Gohan._

Gohan closes his eyes and tries to get back to the moment he first saw reflection of that boy. Suddenly his mind is in his room. He is preparing to leave for a work. He looks at the mirror and he could see shadow figure appearing that becomes a small boy about seven years old. Without a doubt, a boy is almost his own self seven year old version copy, except some differences. Boy's hair is white and he has earrings that are very similar to Potara ones. The boy looks at him with uncomfortable glare. The glare and a smirk on his face, like he is enjoying watching him. Gohan with fast move turns around, but he could see nothing. As he looks at the mirror he could only see himself.

Baba starts shaking.

 _What do you see sister? Old master asks his older sister._

 _Gohan, you can open your eyes now. What I saw was not very clear, however I can assure you that you are right to worry. I saw darkness, death, despair, sadness, destruction, war. I have no idea if this is happening now or it will happen in the near future, however, you all should prepare for that something._

 _Just how much time we do have and for who he should prepare? Some invisible enemy who I don't know when he will show up._

 _It is for you to decide, I only gave you advice._

Meanwhile in the depths of space.

 _Be sure to clean this mess up quickly, we don't want Kaioshins to notice our little work._

 _You monsters, what have you done and you are just a child, how could you do such things?!_

The boy turns around and sees old looking man. The boy smirks. As he comes closer man tries to run away.

 _Common old man, I thought you where to stop me, why are you running?_

 _Get away, get away from me, you monster! Old man shouts as boy without him noticing appears behind._

Boy touches man's shoulders and the man could feel enormous heat. He screams in agony and pain, he could only see the boy's smirking face. As the boy watches how old man burns to the bones, he does not says a word just smiles and if you would look at his eyes at this moment it would look like he is having good time.

Story Continues. Introduction part is over


	3. Someone is comming

Time since Gohan had visited Baba, because of his worries passed quicklier than he could have imagined. Ever since that day he did not seen the boy once more and his worries grew less. For him it now seems like it was something he created in his own mind. Until now, after eight years. As Gohan is preparing to leave for Bulma's party he looks into the mirror. He could clearly see his own reflection, but in a second he could feel his heart bumping fast and very fast. He is scared. He could see young looking man that looks at him. Without a doubt he resembles that boy he saw earlier.

 _You again, who are you? Aren't you the same boy I saw earlier. Gohan suddenly asks._

The figure just looks at him and speaks slowly. _It took my three times to appear in front of you and only now you have guts to ask who I am._

 _So you are real, not just a fruit of my imagination. Who are you and what do you want?_

 _Soon you will find out, yet you and your friends can't comprehend what is ahead in the future. The times of old age is coming to the the end and new age will emerge._

 _Are you trying to mock me, by trying to look like me._

 _Ah shape shifting, no this is how I look, I can't shape shift like my mother does, of course she could do that for temporary period of time._

 _Gohan are you talking with yourself. Videl suddenly asks._

Gohan turns around and only sees Videl. _Videl haven't you seen him?_

 _What are you talking about? I only saw you talking with yourself._

 _Remember when I told you why I have visited Baba._

 _Something about the boy that looks about you? Yes, I do remember that._

 _Well, I saw him once more just moments ago, except he now looks like a young man and still similiar to me._

 _Gohan, you should talk with Piccolo and the others, this is way more serious. This is what like 3rd time?_

 _Videl, he actually spoke to me, well I was the first one to spoke, I don't think that illusion could spoke to me and it is a voice I never heard before._

 _Gohan, I love you so much, I did not asked you to consult a psychiatrist, just talk with others about what happened today._

 _I just don't want to create bad atmosphere at Bulma's party with a premonitions of bad future. Which Baba had told me and only few people knows about this._

 _We should be going, others are waiting for us._

At the Bulma's party. Gohan and Videl arrives.

 _Gohan, Videl you had finally came, what took you two so long?_

 _Sorry Bulma, I just seen someone that I haven't seen in 8 years._

As Gohan speaks those words a Namekian named Piccolo catches this with his ears. He knows what Gohan is talking about and only few people know about this. He looks at his student with a quick glare. He knows to well him not to see that something is going on in his mind.

 _Oh you mean you seen some kind of a friend that you haven't seen for a while?_

 _Bulma, no this is complicated, Gohan just does not feels well today, he does not even know the identity of who he saw._

 _Bulma looks at Gohan. I can see that, perhaps he got tired because of work._

 _He is not tired, Gohan, I believe it is time to reveal what is going on to others. As it is now third time, I believe. Piccolo says behind Bulma._

 _I do not know what actually to say about this, this time he talked._

Everyone looks at Gohan with worried eyes.

 _Let him to sit down before he speaks._ Vegeta shouts from other room as Gohan and Videl finds a seats near their daughter. A half hour passes with Gohan being silent all that time, until he spokes that something big is heading and soon the peace would end.

 _Dad, what makes you say such words? His young 14 year old daughter asks and others joins until Master Roshi interrupts them._

 _Gohan are you talking about same boy eight years ago and those visions?_

He nodes, _yes, but now he looks like young man and not a boy. This time I had spoke with him, I could not sense his energy, however, I had felt uneasy. He did not revealed who he is, but he told that soon I will know. As some of you may not know, I will explain as clearly as possible._

After some time Gohan explains why he is worried and what he saw today.

 _Why does the enemy would want to warn you about his coming, I don't understand this. Also the potara earrings - aren't those the earrings that only Kaioshins wear?_

 _This is what is most strange about this, could it be another rogue Kaioshin just like Zamasu or something else about this?_

 _Zamasu was still apprentice, however I do not have any possible candidates for whom Goku's child have seen. Still what you have mentioned is very strange and what I find most strange is that only you could have seen him. It is like you are connected to each other in some way. Whis speaks his mind._

...

#Unknown dark place.

 _I believe it is time for us to reveal ourselves._

 _Are you going to reveal yourself mother?_

 _Not yet, but I do trust you to command the army. I would like to ask what place do you think is best to attack first?_

 _There a lot of potential places, I believe that there should be at least 3 places we should try to attack, I know the first place and the other two would just for distraction._

 _Tell me what planet on mind do you have?_

 _That would be planet Namek as they are primary source they could use for dragon balls, so this is why I believe this is first strategic move._

 _This is wonderful my son, also be sure that after cleaning that planet you would plant the seeds._

 _As you wish mother._


	4. Assault begins

Sacred World of the Kai. The young Kaioshin named Shin was fishing while his ancestor and wise old Kaioshin was walking on the planet's surface. The weak had passed since Bulma's birthday party. Little did they knew that fearsome force is on horizon.

The army portion lead by mysterious young man had arrived near the horizon of U7 mortal dimension. The mysterious army had waited for their leader to give them command.

 _This is it, we are at the horizon. Remember we will be attacking 3 planets at once, two of them will be distraction, our main goal is to capture planet Namek. However, I have little change of plans. The first group will attack planet Namek while I and others will wait. The first groups mission will be to wipe out Namekians and plant the seeds. When I know that it is right time, I and two other groups will strike other planets. If Goku shows up, withdraw from the battle. I count on you._

New planet Namek. Few decades already passed since Frieza and his man attacked their old home world. However, the memories of those events did not faded from their minds. Moori decided that all Namekians should train in order to protect their new home land. He talks with young Namekians while the enemy force reached them.

One of the strongest Namekian warriors on the surface of the planet turned to the south east direction.

 _Master, I sense something._

 _I could sense it as well Cliptone, some kind of visitors with dark energy._

As he spoke those words the enemy had already started to devastate one of the villages.

When the mysterious army had killed one of Namekian children, they where approached by few trained Namekians.

 _Who are you and what are you doing here? Leave this planet right now._

 _We are the future and you are the past. Your planet was chosen the first to be cleaned up and start new era. In some way, you should feel proud that with your home land a new world will be born from the ashes of old one._ One of the leaders gave answer to Namekian curiosity.

* * *

Piccolo as usual was training at the lookout, however, the training stooped when he noticed Dende shaking. He asks younger Namekian why he is shaking.

 _Our home Piccolo, someone is attacking our home, more than half of villages are devastated. Is this what Gohan had warned about to us Piccolo?_

 _I don't know Dende, you have to contact Kaioshins, Son Goku is training with Whis and Beerus._

Just as Piccolo says those words, both of Kaioshins appears in front of them.

 _Quick Piccolo grab my hand_. The young Kaioshin shouts. Namekian warrior does as Kaioshin says. Kaioshin quickly transports Piccolo to his home planet Namek.

The fire, everything is burning. It does not look like a nice planet to live, more like smaller version of hell. You could smell the death and blood, it would be enough to make normal human being dizzy. It looked like entire planet was burning and some sort of smell was dwelling in the air. The smell of sulfur and death. As Piccolo watches the scene he clenches his fist trying to search for energy signals while failing to do so.

 _I can't sense anyone here and some dark force was leaving the planet the moment we arrived._

 _Those cowards had flew from the battle, I sensed that too. I could tell that they where not simply killed, some kind of dark magic was involved tell._

 _Ahh the smell of sulfur and death. My most favorite combination. I wish, you could smell and see what is happening the way I do Piccolo._ The voice behind the duo speaks.

As the turn around they see young man that Gohan had described.

 _So Gohan was right, you had come to attack the universe and how the hell you know my name?_

 _Piccolo, I know more things about you than just your mere name. I believe you look at me like I am your enemy. If you wish to believe that do so. Unlike others, we had prepared ourselves. This planet is strategically important to us._

The dragon balls, you attacked this planet first, so Namekian dragon balls would not exist in this universe is this right?

 _Attacked? No in some sort we where harvesting this planet. Piccolo what we are doing is beyond your reach, but I will let you live to see what I have meant. Dragon ball part is correct, it is to prevent you using Namekian dragon balls. Goodbye Piccolo, I have a feeling that we will meet again._

As mysterious young man says those words, black energy surrounds his aura and he disappears from the planet. Piccolo and Kaioshin watches black cloud leaving the planet.

 _We have to tell others what happened here. Without a doubt our peaceful lives had come to end. Gohan was right, a fearsome enemy had came._

Piccolo and Kaioshin had returned to earth in order to tell what happened to planet Namek. This was shock to Z fighters and they knew that enemy will attack earth soon. Old Kaioshin had told them while planet Namek was being devastated two other planets where also attacked.

 _So it was also a distraction, they attacked multiple planets today, just who are they and what they want to achieve?_

 _While being on planet Namek, I had sensed that some sort of black magic was involved there, no it was of demonic origins or something like that._

 _What about that young man who looks like Gohan, is there something you could tell about him?_

 _He had talked to us for a minute or two, still without a doubt I sensed your energy in him Gohan, but that was just some portion of his energy. I also sensed something non human in him, very dark energy. It felt like everything around him was in some sort of strange cloud._

 _We need to contact my dad, we don't have any idea how powerful enemy is. Also we have to protect other planets while making sure that earth will be protected. We need to divide ourselves in groups._

* * *

Authors note:

As so with Goten words this chapter ends. Planet Namek was devastated and Piccolo meet Maikahan. A mystery who they are and what they want still remains.


	5. Conversation

_What are you doing old man? Shouldn't you not help others to defeat me . I must admit, I am somehow thankful to you._

 _I sensed your presence for quite some time here and now only now you talk. You stood in this place for a hour and did not moved. Just who are you and what you and your men are trying to achieve?_

 _Ah, it is true that I am commander and the stuff, however, I am not the one who is in charge here. I came from the planet with a great lake that resides outside this world. I was born inside that lake, well my mother gave birth to me while sleeping inside the lake._

 _Your mother, I heard she can shape shift for temporary time and now I heard that she can breath under the water. Tell me do I know your mother and who is she._

 _I have no idea if you meet or heard about my mother, however, your predecessor had felt portion of it. Still, you would not understand what I am talking about till the time comes._

 _When that time comes._

 _It will be quite soon, you will see that for yourselves. I will just give you one little tip. The magic that was involved on planet Namek predates this ground we are standing._

 _What are you trying to say?_

 _That is quite simple, you just have to try figure it out what I have just told you._

 _Explain how in a world you look like Gohan, are you trying to mock him, by trying to luck like him?_

 _Does it looks like I have a point to mock him, do you actually believe I look the way I do, because I wanted to mock someone? Trust me, I don't, I would be visiting him and mocking him instead of you._

 _So you where trying to make me a fool is that what you are trying to say?_

 _Perhaps, you can believe what ever you want. It does not matter, it does not change the truth. I have little interesting fact to tell about your special magical ability. Did you knew that when you did the ritual just little over than 20 years ago to a young teenager named Gohan, you had actually gave him portion of a Kaioshin energy._

 _I knew of this fact, but how do you know that I unlocked Gohan's powers to stop Majin Buu? How do you know about this kind of thing? Where you spying on us for such a long time or your mother was spying?_

 _Spying, no I did not spied. I just remember those events. Says Maikahan leaving the Sacred World of Kais._


	6. First Fights

Few days has passed since Maikahan visited Old Kaioshin and told him that he knows about events of Majin Buu story. Old Kaioshin informed that young warrior is more dangerous than they thought. By hearing that he has memories of what happened in the days where Buu was wrecking earth Whis grows concern. Few more planets where attacked by Maikahan and his army. Both Kaioshin and Beerus agreed that they have to send teams in order to battle against the new enemy. One of them would be Goku and Vegeta, another is Gohan and Piccolo.

#Gohan and Piccolo point of view.

Day had passed since they got into new Bulma's spaceship, much faster and secure than the one they used to travel to planet Namek years ago. Gohan was thinking about his family, this situation for him is somehow Deja Vu. He remembers when he was only 5 years old boy and he traveled to planet Namek along with Krilin and Bulma at that time he had no idea that we would meet Emperor Frieza there, this time he knows that he is going to fight strong opponents. Piccolo is meditating in another room, even thought he was angry that he was to late to save his people, he was wise enough to realize that if his emotions would get in a way it would make things worse. He also realized that this Maikahan is not just some power hungry guy they faced before, not only he knows what happened during time of Buu, he is also strategical. This made Maikahan extremely dangerous, however neither Gohan and Piccolo realizes yet, how dangerous he actually is. Piccolo slowly opens his eyes as he senses that in nearby planet there it seems to be fight happening of some sort.

 _Gohan, do you sense it? Piccolo asks his friend._

 _Yes, Mr Piccolo, I am sending the ship to that location._

#Planet Makelo.

This is planet with a few thousand people. This is mainly because of the planet's climate. Thousands of years ago it was a beautiful planet with lakes, oceans and warm climate. Not it is mostly desert. As it seems rather unimportant planet, however since the people of this planet has to survive under harsh climate conditions they are capable of defending themselves. As the ship lands on planets surface, Gohan and Piccolo slowly steps out of ship. As both of them looks around they see only deserts, but in direction of South they could sense that the battle is going on. They quickly rush in to help the local people.

The people inhabiting this planet are called Makelians, they are small in size about 1.2 - 1.4 meters in size, they have big stomachs, not because of obesity, but mainly because they evolved over the years to conserve their energy into their stomachs. They are also yellow skinned and are tree eyed. Demonic army lead by Maikahan are now facing much tougher opponents than they Namekians.

 _I can't believe those fat dwarfs are putting fight against us. One of the evil warriors says to his comrades in battle._

 _Don't worry, Maikahan gave us this planet to enjoy ourselves, last two where boring, we will play with them a little longer than we crush their skulls and plant the seeds. The much bigger and tougher looking demon answered. He was smiling, but as he sensed that someone is coming that way the smile disappeared. We have some visitors here._ He comments upon arrival of Gohan and Piccolo.

* * *

 _Are you the ones who killed the Namekians and are attacking other planets?! Gohan shouts at the bigger demon._

 _The demon smirks, so here you are. What are you going to do about it?_

 _We will stop you and Maikahan, you got your victory over Namek, but this is the day you will regret attacking innocent people._

 _Son Gohan, you are naive there are no innocent people, all people are guilty of some sort of crime both directly and indirectly. Remember you have a sayian blood and they where no peaceful_ humans.

 _How, how did you know my name?_ Gohan says shocked, but still continues to speak what it seems to be strongest demon in this planet.

 _It does not concern you, they are what they where, I admit I have their blood, but it is the actions of a person that defines a person, not the bloodline!_

The greater demonic creature shouts and ground starts shaking, both Gohan and Piccolo senses that the demons are increasing their power levels. However, the greater demon transforms into a 12 meter lizard, the head alone is as tall as Piccolo, the eyes are pitch black and size of a foot. With a low demonic voice he shouts. Kill those dwarfs while I am dealing with a bigger meat!

Both Gohan and Piccolo senses that the lizard demon's transformation was not just show up. They had started to attack the creature only to be overwhelmed by demonic creature. As Piccolo tries to grab lizard by the tail, demon just swings his tail and crushes Piccolo to the ground, damaging him enough to make him breath harder. Gohan rushes to Piccolo, but is shout back that he will be alright. This was what the demon was waiting, to distract the stronger opponent.

G _ohan look out!_ Piccolo shouts at his student.

As Gohan turns around he sees the giant Lizard demon in front of himself. The creature just than wraps his tail around Gohan's legs and starts crashing him to the ground over and over. Gohan screams in pain and goes to his ultimate transformation that is enough to get out of lizards tail. He know that he need to finish this monster quickly. He looks around for a few seconds and notices that people of this planet are putting great fight against the demon, he also notices strange thing. "Their stomachs, their stomachs are those people conserving their energies into their stomachs?"

The angry demon rushes to Gohan shouting that he should not be distracted while in battle, as he is about to hit Gohan the skies becomes dark and he stops immediately.

 _Heoxach, what is the meaning of this?_ A new arrival shouts at lizard demon.

 _Bealguoxihr, I have everything under control, I finally have some big meat to fight._ Lizard demon who now has a name says in fear.

What is clearly even stronger demon, despite being smaller in size just looks at Gohan.

 _We are leaving Heoxach, it is an order._

 _But, but I did not finished this task yet._ Lizard creature says crumbling.

Oh yes, Maikahan said that if you fail it would be your last mission and you are failing big time. The draconian looking creature just raises his palm and with a snap of a finger destroys Heoxach and his demons. He looks at Gohan and says that he is expecting to meet him when we would be much more of a challenge than he is now. Than he disappears.

#Goku's and Vegeta's point of view.

 _Well you see the truth is..._

* * *

Authors Notes:

End of this chapter, next chapter would be obviously Goku's and Vegeta's point of view. Leave comments what do you think about this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

# Maikahan's point of view.

It was about a week since I have visited old Kaioshin, leaving some clue about myself, so far our attack against this universe is successful. I suspect that Z fighters are making their move, no I know that they are not just standing not knowing what to do. I can tell they they will try to stop my army invading other planet's as much as they can.

I sit on the throne of the previous King of this forgotten place, most of the people here are what you call barbaric and the ruler of the place is someone who is proven to be strongest. Sounds like sayians, but they are even more primitive. I have more pieces to control on my hands now, since they think that I am some sort of "God" that ascended from the heavens. Food here is quite fantastic and people are to simplistic. Of course they where more intelligent ones, we just had removed them silently. Local fools believe that spaceship lights are some sort of miracle, I wonder why no one found this place before.

 _Most of the humans are simplistic, one day you would see it my child._

* * *

#Goku's and Vegeta's POV.

As the primary team both Goku and Vegeta where heading first to help others to fight against Maikahan's army. They still reached one of the planets just hour before Gohan and Piccolo did theirs. This time it is a planet called Frubia Prime one of the 4 main planets in a Primus star systems. Those are artificial star systems created by very technological advanced humanoid looking aliens. The planet itself is about twice size of earth. The climate is warm nearly all year. There are two main continents along with many islands around them. Unlike the earth, skies here seems to be greenish white.

 _Wow this planet sure looks like earth. Goku comments._

 _Kakarot, we are here not to comment on how well this planet looks like. Vegeta shouts, while thinking exact same thing, despite noticing differences._

 _Now it is time to find out where the main battles are t.._

Just few moments before Goku wanted to finish what he wanted to say, the wind blown away as the flaming looking creature was knocking out few dozen of demons. The figure had stopped since he sensed Goku and Vegeta. He turned around. It was a young blonde man about the age of 17, his eyes where green, but fearsome as he looked at both Goku and Vegeta they understood that he is a warrior.

 _Who are you and what are you doing here? He asks them._

 _Hi I am Goku and this is Vegeta, you look strong, we are here to help you to fight those demons._

 _How can I trust you, besides we are dealing with them just fine on our own._

 _You brat, we wasted our time traveling to this planet to find a brat full of himself, like you are!_

 _Did someone asked to come here, I do not like those who plays heroes!_

 _Does a Supreme Kai rings a bell, if not you are not informed quite well and I suggest watching your tongue brat._

 _Supreme Kai, I heard about him, but never had meet him. Also while you where commenting how I am full of myself, you are the one who is making threats to me trying to proof your superiority. I don't know who you are and I suggest going off this planet before I show your place._

 _Wow he does sure sound like you used to be Vegeta._

 _Kakarot, are you mocking me? I never in my life sounded like this brat. Vegeta now shouts at Goku._

 _Well #flash back series of Vegeta's "I am the prince of all sayians" speeches comes to Goku's mind.# Not exactly the same, but familiar._

 _It doesn't matter, if you don't leave this place, I will send your corpses to your families, just don't forget to tell the address where to send it._

* * *

 _Harold, what is the meaning of this? A voice behind them asks._

 _As young man who's name is revealed turns around to see an older looking man, he stretches._

 _Grandfather, those two came saying that they are here to help us, I don't trust them._

 _Older man hearing the words comes closer to look who are those two, he stops walking when he sees Vegeta. He looks at him._

 _"He surely looks familiar, but where did I seen him before?"_

 _Prince Vegeta, I did not expected you to be here. I am sorry for my grandsons behavior, he is slow to trust new people._

 _Vegeta, you know this guy?_

Vegeta looks at older man wondering how does he knows him, something in his mind tinkles that they meet.

 _I see you forgot about me, we had meet for a brief moment, about 40 years ago, at that time you where serving under Frieza while I was serving under King Cold, until I escaped._

 _What a surprise Daniel, well you master is now dead._

 _He wasn't my master, I despite him as much as you despite Frieza and I believe I can thank a white haired guy who has particular transformation for dealing both with them._

 _How do you know about Trunks?_

 _Oh so that is his name, before I escaped I had planted virus on all King Cold's ship systems so, I can track him down and kill myself. Anyways most of the battle here is done, since the main course would be taking place in the nearby moon, why don't you go down there while we finish the last demons here._

"Something is not right here, both of them are acting too calm, if the main battle is in the moon why they are not heading there. Wait, I did not saw any moon."

 _What are you talking about there is no moon around this planet._

 _Both grandfather and grandson giggles and transforms into demons._

 _He he, you are right, I was planning to play with you a little bit more. Our prince knew you would be coming, Vegeta I did not expected you to be so fooled. Do you know why King Cold recruited me? It is not because of my physical strength, you see I came from the family of a magicians. To be more precise family of Black Magicians. I had gladly served under King Cold, until I saw the light and light showed me the way._

 _Light? Are you saying that Maikahan was much than we thought for? Goku asks confused._

 _It all began years before our prince was born, in fact ever since King Cold's father established his empire we where secretly in control of several star systems, this was the last system we got before your brat destroyed it. When we hear the news that the prince was born, we rejoiced._

 _What have you done to the real people of the planets you attacked before Maikahan? Goku now angry asks._

 _Magic is a path to many abilities and combined with technology is truly powerful tool. Rise and kill those two fouls! Demon shouts._

 _Both Goku and Vegeta watched how thousands of humanoid cybernetic demonic creatures rises up from all over the place. They looked like very human like, except that half of their bodies where cybernetics and another half was demonic. Both of our heroes where surrounded by them, that was until both Goku and Vegeta went super sayian and blasts energy blast through them._

As the battle begun Goku and Vegeta acted as a shield for one another that was until they got much more space.

Demon by the name of Daniel backs of few steps shouting that it is impossible.

 _How this could be?! He shouts both angry and scared._

What it seems to be a portal opens up in the sky and everyone watches how Maikahan slowly appears. He slowly looks around with a smile on his face as every demon including greater one's bow downs to him. He slowly flies downwards to the ground and when his feet touches the ground he starts walking while looking around.

* * *

 _Are you the guy who is causing problems ?_

 _Problems? Their kind are the future, I let you on this planet, because I wanted you to glimpse how the future human looks like. Biology combined with technology and magic, they are solution to evolution and my kind are the engineers of them._

 _Pff, your future are kind of dull and weak._

 _Vegeta please, just because you took down them it doesn't mean you destroyed them. You see unlike regular mortals their bodies can regenerate, even if they where vaporized. Of course there is a limit for that, however each time they regenerate they become stronger. Says Maikahan looking at fallen warriors._

Both Goku and Vegeta where stunned, they clearly killed them, so now they would need to kill them who knows how many times.

 _Don't worry, those where just prototypes. Maikahan says while using something familiar to a death beam and killing two greater demons. Besides the point, I don't want them to have fun to fight you two. Maikahan says powering up._

The heavens and the earth's started to shake, as his silver hair was glowing Maikahan's presence alone was enough to wipe out all living energy except himself, Goku and Vegeta.

Both Goku looked around, in just a few seconds the earth like planet became planet from hell as strange gas was surrounding this planet. They start coughing and gasping for air.

Maikahan just stands in front of them and looks at them with deadly eyes than he smirks.

 _I forgot, you need air to breath, don't worry I am here not to kill you, not yet. Also, the more energy you will use the harder it would be to breath for you._

The fighter duo calms their energy down and in just a second sees how this planet vanish along with Maikahan. They where shocked to see themselves in the spaceship.

 _What just happened, I don't understand. Goku asks also confused Vegeta._

 _Dammit, we where fouled, it was an illusion! Vegeta shouts._

 _I left you alive, so you could spread the message to your family and friends, if you believe it would be easy to go against us, you are gravely mistaken. Says calm and fading voice of Maikahan._


	8. Chapter 8

It is been a week since Goku and Vegeta had meet Maikahan in an illusionary world. What they saw on that planet is the fate of what is perhaps is coming next. A hybrid cyberdemonic humanoid monsters who in some sense are immune to killing. They had meet Gohan and Piccolo, which had stopped invasion of another world. Both groups exchanged information they could have gathered and Piccolo decided that it is best to return to earth upon hearing what Maikahan's plans actually are.

#Planet Earth.

It was a rainy evening in the west city, to be honest it was raining non stop for three days. All of the city was socking wet. At capsule corporation there was sitting and talking 3 adult women. Bulma, Videl and Chi Chi as Pan and Bra where playing video games with Goten and Trunks.

 _Pan, really wanted to go out and help her dad fighting those monsters._

 _She is a very young, Bra was eager too, I cut her off those two girls lives just started, they have lots of things that are waiting for them, but fighting monsters like our husbands? No, I want my daughter to become true lady, not some monster killing machine._

 _Look who is talking, if I remember correctly you where alright with my 5 year old Gohan going to alien planet, but now you are afraid that your 13 year old daughter would become some monster killing machine, because she went to space._

Videl watches how two older women started to argue over the topic. She slowly turns her head towards window. The rain was slowly falling from the sky it was like someone set that in slow motion. The cars where passing by, people running to their homes, small children begging their parents for 5 more minutes to be outside. That was util she notices two lights coming from the skies. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo has returned to earth. Few hours passed out.

 _This is very interesting thing I am hearing about human and demon hybrids with some technology implanted in them, in fact this could be the works of Makaioshins. Old Kaioshin says his thoughts hearing the thoughts._

 _Makaioshins who are they? Confused Goku asks._

 _As right now you know that there are Kaioshins those who create stars, Hakaishins those who destroy stars and Angels who watches over Hakaishins and trains them. However there is another group of gods that are called Makioshins. They are gods of demon realm and all demons living in that dimension. They are powerful in dark magic and martial arts. I believe visiting them will provide some answers for us. Old Kaioshin answers._

 _I don't believe that Makaioshins are involved here. They take pride in purity and strength of their abilities, besides it was quite a time since we had dealings with them, we sure could visit them for some answers, however I don't think so they would provide answers. Whis interrupts old Kaioshin._

 _I believe it is worth trying to contact them, but we can't go unprepared._

 _*Very well Gohan, Beerus and I would be joining.*_

* * *

#Planet Makaishin

It is a planet of the demon lords. Only pure blooded demons and demon kings are allowed to live among the Makioshins - the demon gods. It was considered honor among demons to meet and be considered honor to server under Makioshins. The planet itself is quite a dark, but don't except vampires disguised as bats flying around or demons having parties as they kidnapped some mortal women and children. No if you thought this is how this world looks like you are gravely mistaken. It is more like a giant medieval age city with a culture in it.

Indeed Makioshins are not human blood hungry demon gods, they are much more dynamic they you thought. In order to meet a Makioshin you have to go through the hallway of statues. Those statues are of those who ruled demon world before current Makioshins. Each generation from the first Makioshin till the last has a statue build in his or her honor. While walking through that hallway you would notice that there are two side way doors besides the main ones. Those are the doors to the library that only Makioshin's are allowed to use it. Knowledge of their ancestors are very important to them, in that library you would find everything from the dark arts of magic to the detail description of human technology.

 _Wow there are lot of statues of a demons here._

 _That is how they honor their ancestors. What you see here is the previous Makioshins from the first generation till the last one before current._

 _Now talk about ancestor honoring, I did not expected to see anything like this what about those two doors we passed?_

Whis explains how those doors leads to the library and that Makioshins are actually knowledge seeking. This intrigues Gohan a little bit, since he himself is a scholar.

 _What do we have here? Two Kaioshins, Hakaishin Beerus, Whis and four mortals. Voice through all hallway could be heard. It was Lord Makioshin._

 _They noticed that we are here, but it is expected._

 _This is quite interesting what brings all of you into my dimension?_

 _Are you the one who is sending demons that are commanded by a man named Maikahan to attack innocent people? Goku shouts._

 _How dare you mortal to insult me, if I wanted your realm so much, I would have attacked it myself without sending some human vessel to do a job. This is rather interesting, tell me more who is this Maikahan._

 _We know little about him sir, he appeared few times to me in front of a mirror, he looks very similar to me, except his hair is silver and eyes are blue. He is a commander of a demon army that attacked our universe about month ago. Rather he thought that they are demons, it appears some could be demon human hybrids as my dad and Vegeta witnessed._

This made Lord Makioshin angry, to hear that someone is turning human mortals into demons is a disgrace to their history and pride.

 _This is outrageous, you are here, because you believe I am responsible for this mess. Listen human, you are allowed here only because Kaioshins are with you! I find it rather interesting that a man in question looks similar to you._

 _How can we trust you, who else besides you could send armies of demons?_

 _Begone all of you, I won't tolerate your rude behavior towards me!_

Our heroes did not wanted to make Lord Makioshin more angry, so they left. We however, are not leaving this place. Lord Makioshin did not liked what he heard, not even a little bit.

"Could it be that someone betrayed me? No, this is something else and I will find who is behind this and crush his or her skull with my bare hands."

As Lord Makioshin was sitting in his throne with his thoughts, other Makioshins had noticed that their lord had spoken to visitors from another realm. He calmly explained the situation and they where surprised. He than gave order to other Makioshins to go to library and search for a clues who it might be. This will come in handy one day as the information they will find would provide detail of the enemy Z fighters are yet to face. Still this will take a time for them to reach out the truth. Meanwhile..

* * *

#Planet Namek.

Here we are back to this planet, you may wonder why we are back, since Namekians where the first ones who where killed in the assault lead by Maikahan. Remember the seed thing? Oh now I will explain what those seeds are. Those are magical seeds, but in order to plant them the civilians of the area has to be wiped out. That is because when planted the seed would feed of the energy footprint that is left in the past 1000 years and a demon human hybrid will grow up. Indeed a truly horrible destiny for a peaceful species as Namekians.

 _Rise up my new solders._


	9. Chapter 9

#Planet Earth

After visiting Makioshins our group decided to train a little bit, they still have no idea what is happening in planet Namek, Goku's training is stopped by King Kai's voice.

 _Goku! King Kai shouts_

 _What is it King Kai, is something about Maikahan?_

 _I am afraid so, not long time ago I sensed risen energies in planet Namek._

 _That's good news, it means that some Namekians survived._ _I should tell Piccolo and Dende._

 _No Goku, that is a bad news very bad, the risen energies I sensed has Namekian Ki, but it is not normal._

 _Not normal what do you have in mind, don't say that._

 _I am afraid so they are demons with Namekian energy._

Goku hearing the news quickly got to Piccolo and Dende, his face was enough to tell that he is not to bring good news. As Goku looks at both with serious face he begins to tell horrible news.

 _They where turned into demons or something like that, King Kai himself has no idea what is actually happening there. Piccolo, I would understand if you want to be here on earth and not deal what is there._

 _What are you talking about Goku? I am going, this is my people we are talking about! Piccolo shouts at Goku._

Goku decided that it would best to contact Gohan and Vegeta as quick as possible, however Gohan could not go.

#Gohan's house.

 _Sorry dad, I can't go right now, Pan is not feeling well. It looks like she caught could._

 _Ouch that's too bad. Your help is always needed, but it is for you to decide._

Gohan looks at the bed where his 14 year old daughter is sleeping. He wants to help his dad and others so much, he also, wants to be near his daughter. He looked at Videl.

 _Gohan, I undertand if you want to go, I will be near Pan. She says to him._

 _I can't, even if I want, I can't leave all work to you Videl._

 _Perhaps some tea and cookies will change your mind. Pan will understand why you where not near her._

 _I wouldn't mind drinking some green tea._

 _Umm what is going on? * Cought, cought. *_

 _Pan when did you wake up? It is better to go back to sleep._

 _I don't want to sleep, I have slept for hours. * Cought, cought. *_

 _Hey little one, if you don't want to sleep, I don't mind it, but you should still be in bed._

 _But dad, can't I go train with you?_

 _Pan, no! Your dad himself stayed here to look after you, instead going to help his father._

 _I don't understand, I am feeling alright, * cought, cought. * Just little caughting._

 _Pan you are caughting pretty much after every sentence you speak off, mom is going to make us some tea and it is normal for us to fall ill._

* * *

#Meanwhile in planet Namek.

The trio has arrived to planet Namek, they immediately where meet by Maikahan himself.

 _Greetings, I have been waiting for you. How do you like face of new world? He says pointing at demonic creatures. Lovely, isn't it?_

 _What have you done to them and how can we be sure that it is not another illusion you are pulling out._

 _No this time it is not illusion. I have done nothing to the Namekians that where killed. The reason they have Namekian energy is due to the seeds that we planted._

The trio looks at the small thing that Maikahan is showing them. They where curios what kind of thing is that and how it is related to those demons.

 _I see that seed must have some properties harvesting energy that is why they have Namekian energy._

 _Wonderful Piccolo, you figured it out. We cleaned up the planet and planted the seeds. They can harvest energy left up to 1000 years. I am little bit sad, I thought your student Gohan would be with you. So where is he?_

 _That is not of your business, you told your plans with the universe that is what we needed._

 _Xeron, you deal with him, I would deal with with those two._

The battle begins as the whole planet starts to shake off. Both Goku and Vegeta decides that it would be best to go Ultra Instict their temporary forms and make it quick. Indeed it is temporary form and both of them could not go longer than 15 minutes without losing control over it.

They both go straight to where is the enemy is standing and without any thoughts they attack Maikahan in complete synchronic moves. As it would seem that two ultra insticts would easily overpower demon leader, he responds to every attack they are throwing at him like he himself has that power. He decides to use a little bit of magic confusing Goku's and Vegeta's senses and grabs both of their right arms. They respond by trying to use their legs, however both Goku's left and Vegeta's right leg was grabbed by another Maikahan and they where throw to the ground. The impact was strong enough so they both almost got to the outer core and where burned down.

 _This guy is strong and he knows multi form technique, it looks like he could know master of self movement._

 _There is no time to talk Kakarot! Vegeta shouts and they immediately go from the depths of the planet to the survace._

Goku uses instant transmission and successfully lands a punch into enemies face. Maikahan tries to answer with the same thing, but Vegeta kicks into his guts. Still, with that enourmious kick Maikahan did not moved even half of a normal human step. It made some damage to him, but that won't be enough. Leader of demon army answers with assault to both of them and beats them enough to reverse to base form at the same time Piccolo also falls to the ground.

As it seams that it is all lost Son Gohan appears seeing his master on the ground while both his dad and Vegeta heavy breathing.

 _Are you the one by the name Maikahan?! He shouts asking young looking man that has very similar looks to him._

 _I have been waiting to meet you father._

Everyone, except demons shocked.

 _Father? Gohan says shocked_

 _Shocked, aren't you. I thought you figured it out, I am not only your son, but have all of memories since the day you where born till the day I was conceived. That is how I remember what happened when Majin Buu attacked earth._

 _That's impossible, how can you be his son?! Vegeta shouts._

 _Remember how I told that my mother can't permantely shapeshift into something, but temporary could? She did that 20 years ago, just few weeks after defeat of Majin Buu, 6 hours is the time limit she can go on, but that was enough for her to foul you father. Now it is time for me to go, I had fun while having battle with you two, but next time I won't go so easy on you._

As Maikahan says those words, some strange aura surrounds him and demons. Z fighters could only see big blast of light. There is no trace of him and his demons.

#Planet Makaishin.

The reasearch of who is might be responsible for U7 assault is going intensly. Every Maikioshin and major demon king where trying to find information. Still, no fruits where showing up.

 _It is useless, it would took us months to find clues, I am going to that place, I have feeling that the one who is responsible is quite ancient even to our standarts._

 _My Lord, you can't mean the archives of the Great Ones?_

 _This does not mean that I am saying you to stop._

Lord Makioshin uses his energy to open portal to the secret location in the library. Location hidden in another dimension outside the U7 territory. For past 50 generations no one visited that place. Even if only Grand Supreme Kaioshin and Lord Makioshin are allowed to visit it they did not, mainly because that the place is surrounded in mysteries and unknown. Here he is now standing in a enourmous place and in front of him two big statues. Those statues of the first Kaioshin and Makioshin respectly.


	10. Chapter 10

About two and half days passed since our heroes heard the truth from Maikahan. Gohan's mind is still distrubed and he can't shake what he heard. He can't also deny that. They decided that it would best if Gohan would tell his family truth about Maikahan himself, while Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo will tell the others.

#Gohan's family home.

Both Pan and Videl was drinking tea in the morning, since it was Satruday neither Pan or Videl are in hurry and are enjoying their tea. While calming talking they hear that doors are opened and Pan rushes to see her dad. When she saw her dad's face, she knew that something had happened.

 _Dad what happened, you don't look well._

 _Hey little girl, I hadn't much sleep in past two days, your mom is home right?_

While Gohan asked Pan if Videl is home, Videl herself came to see her husband.

 _Videl, Pan we need to talk it is impotant. Neither my dad or Vegeta had defeated Maikahan._

 _Gohan what happened?_ Videl asks her husband.

 _I will understand if you won't forgive me for what I am about to tell you._

Both daughter and wife looked at Gohan worried what he is about to say.

 _It is about Maikahan, there is a reason why he looks like me. Remember when I told that he told me that his mother can shapeshift?_

 _I do remember something like that, so what is going on Gohan?_

 _The truth is that I have meet his mother, over 20 years ago, just few weeks after Majin Buu was defeated. At that time I was fooled and I thought that she is you._

 _Dad where are you going with this?_

 _Well, I was made a foul that day and Maikahan is result of that. The thing is that I am Maikahan's father and he has my memories since they day I was born till the day he was conceived._

It was moment of silence, neither of them had thought that this could be the truth behind Maikahan.

 _I understand if you would not want to see me anymore Videl, after all I betrayed you._

Videl suddenly gets near him and slaps to his face.

 _Mom?!_

 _Gohan, you did not betrayed me, you where fooled and I can forgive you for what you have done._ _That is because I am sure if same thing would have happened to me, you would forgive me._

The morning passed and Gohan told everything that had happened on planet Namek.

 _I believe his mission is to make some sort of new humans, something like evolution, but at much faster pace. I still can't understand the actions behind his mother. Even thought I know, I was once made fool, I have no idea who she is or where she came from._

"This truth had changed dad, before he knew who Maikahan is, he wasn't sure who he is or what his purpose is, but now he talks like he knows how his son possibly thinks. I am myself shocked that I have half brother, I always wanted to have brother and sister, but never imagined that someone like Maikahan existed."

 _Wait dad, since you know who he is, shouldn't you tell Kaioshin and Hakaishin about that?_

They already know, others had told them.

* * *

#Unknown place.

As the Lord of Maikioshins stood in front of two enormous statues, he looked at them as one them had spoken with enormous voice.

 _Who is to stand in the land of great ones?_

 _I am Lord Makaioshin of universe seven and I am here to use your archives._

 _We know who you are, what brings you here, why you want to use our knowledge?_

 _There is something going in mortal realms and I am not sure what it could be. Someone named Maikahan knows how to convert human to a demon and this is disgrace to my people._

Both statues looked at each other and in union said that the gates is opened. He steps into unknown and the scene changes. Now he is in space very similar to that of hyperbolic time chamber, except that in both his left and right side there are doors. He steps to the first one from the left.

#Maikahan's hideout

"It is been 3 days since I told my father about myself, I am sure with this knowledge, he would try to predict my every move. Since I know how he thinks and now he has idea how I might think, it becomes more interesting." Maikahan lost in thought and thinking what he should next to advance human evolution further. He decided that it is best for some portion of army behind the dimensional barrier to pour in.

#Planet Earth.

Day had passed since our heroes had returned and everyone decided to meet up and decide what to do know. Of course it was shocking factor hearing who Maikahan is, but they understood better than anyone else that it is not time to sit down all starts talking.

 _I don't assume that Maikahan had deploited his full army yet, but I believe more warriors would poor in._

 _There must some way where Maikahan went from his world to the world of mortals._

 _If we could find the place where Maikahan and his army showed up before they assaulted Namek, perhaps this would help to determine where they are coming from._

 _I have some interesting news to you, it seems that Lord Makioshin wasn't sitting around and doing nothing._ Whis suddenly interrupts them.

 _What is it Whis, you know that not even two ultra_ _instinct_ _sayians could have properly damaged him._

 _Lord Makioshin is currently in a place known as Archives of The Great Ones. I find all of this situation quite interesting. It is a rarity for a Makaioshin to be involved in the things that are going in mortal realm. Especially to visit such place._

 _What is special about that place?_

 _Oh considering that the last visitor of that place was Grand Supreme Kaioshin that lived fifty generations ago, this should give you a hint. I have no idea where this could lead to, but somehow this situation is familiar for me. Unfortunately, I can't explain how._

* * *

#Archives of The Great Ones.

"This is strange, I opened those doors and I am in complete different place. As I walk, I notice that the place is somehow familiar, but also different. I notice someone familiar to mortals. Humans? I thought to myself. No, they seem like mortals, but there is something different about them. This planet is also strange, I can see that this planet has two moons and is in trinary star system, but those beings I see here. Power of the stars. I hear voice that spoke to me before. I turn around and see Kaioshin speaking to group of those mysterious people."

 _Who are we and what is our purpose?_ One of them spoke off.

 _You are children of the stars, Kaioshins through all the universes united for one purpose to create new life form that would inhabit star systems of the mortal realm._

"Children of stars? No, they are not humans, but if it is creation of Kaioshins through out all the universes, where are they now?"

 _What is our purpose great Kaioshin?_

 _Your purpose is to learn young one, you have life span of the stars, you are our creation._

 _What place it is, in what world we are._

 _This is the planet Kaishin, from those trees my kind are born._

"Planet Kaishin? This doesn't look anything like present day home world of Shinji species. What is going on?"

A night passed since Lord Makioshin opened the first doors and he saw many surprises through them, he knew which doors to open next to search for the answer.


	11. Chapter 11

"What is my purpose and who I am? This is question I have been asking ever since I was born. The first thing I remember is when sayians known as Nappa and Vegeta arrived, even if it is not my father's first memory. Then I remember how his mother was holding him as a baby. As a smile child I could not understand what memories are mine and what that of my fathers. Having those is both gift and a curse. Since, I have perfect memories of his, I do remember some things better than he does. This allowed my to develop muscle memory at very young age, only when I was 4, I could mirror his fighting style perfectly and it was natural for me. I wasn't that strong at that age, but master of all his techniques and fighting style. This came in price, the more I had mirrored him the more I believed that I am Son Gohan. Despite having different name meant nothing to me, I was like that child who's name is not important. My mother understood that, if you ask if she was good mother to me, leave it for another day I don't want to talk about that. It took me quite time to call a women that gave birth to me mother, since I wasn't sure of my identity. The truth is that it took me seven years to call her mother. Who is my mother? That is not important, not now. Through all my life I was searching for my identity until I finally could hold the name she gave me. Home planet I grew up in, is quite large compared to standards, it had still felt like a prison after years and I was the prisoner. Now as I am in the mortal realm I can feel more freely in my actions. Furthering human evolution that is the goal I have set, my mother agreed only with one occasion. As you could tell, I am talking a lot about her. That is because she was my teacher and master. History and strategy where my main interest subjects regardless how to properly manage my army. I have studied and analyzed about four universal empires that came before Frieza's family. Magic, was not the subject I could learn from my father's memories, so she came in handy. She knows a lot about magic. That was my yearly childhood, before I used the mirror trick to show up to him. That was the moment I understood that I am not him. In my most free days, I was wondering around the planet. It is peaceful one, but for me like I told it was a prison, a dark cold prison without guards or walls. It felt like I was all alone, until my mother tried to test how well I could manage army. This made my father's memories even further as I had something new to hold on as myself."

That was the portion of Maikahan's childhood, as he remembers. The assault on universe seven continues and both Goku and Vegeta are preparing themselves for second battle with Maikahan. Gohan and Piccolo decided to use hyperbolic time chamber, in order to get more strength in shorter amount of time. They understood that with his father's memories Maikahan has knowledge to his abilities. Kaishions of course are in big question as of where did Maikahan came from. They tried to search for a female shifter to identify his mother, this gave no results. Despite their effort they did could not find any clue for their questions.

 _Perhaps we should try to visit that place Whis mentioned. The current location where Lord Makaioshin is currently in._

 _That prideful demon God is overthinking this, to be honest I have no clue why he thinks that there he would find information._

 _We can't simply overlook this. Gohan, wasn't the only one who was made a foul by Maikahan's mother, we where too clueless. Perhaps, we should talk with other Kaioshins about this?_

 _The meeting between Kaioshins is not something you can throw everyday, we had one just few years ago. Still, the situation we are in is unique,_ _but it is not the time._

#Room of Spirit and Time

About the half of remaining time had passed and Son Gohan is now meditating. They decided to make training in this direction. First 3 months they are focused on their strength alone, another three for polarizing their team work and some new techniques. Now it is time for better Ki control training, connecting with their minds.

 _Gohan, you are on earth your home planet. You look around and see destroyed cities, somewhere in the background some human is screaming, while in opposite side you can hear nothing, but silence._

 _I notice that most of habitants are now gone, I search for Maikahan and his demon army. Since my connection to him, I find him and go to stop him._

 _It doesn't take long for him to know you are coming, he knew that you would show up. As he stands._

 _As he stands, I look straight to his eyes, he is holding a human and begins to speak._

 _What does he says to you?_

 _Father, I am glad you showed up, not long ago I took this humans life. That is the words he spoke to me._

 _Are you ready to face him?_

 _Not yet, I ask him to let go of that human and that it is between him and me. He gently smiles and says. This is beyond us father, this is beyond every human being. I am sure you are afraid that humans are being replaced, but this is natural flow of things. Creating this conflict was bad idea, as new better versions of humans can't live within old human society, so it must be abolished._

 _Do you raise your energy?_

 _Indeed, I start raising my energy and the ground starts to shake, but he doesn't move even an inch. With fearsome voice I_ _shout at him that it doesn't have to be this way that it would better to let the natural flow to change humans._

 _What was his response?_

 _It takes to long time, have you ever wondered what ideal world would be? World without wars, hunger and despair? I know you did plenty of times, but you could not find solution,_ _I did that for you. Join me and you will see errors of your thinking._

Piccolo notices how Gohan's energy raises. He asks what he sees.

 _I see nothing, only blackness, I am in complete different place and I don't know what to do. I feel afraid, the place is unknown to me. My son's voice is fading, I can't reach him._

 _Gohan you can open your eyes, it is enough._

Despite his old master's words, he could not open his eyes. His energy raises even more and makes Piccolo to worry. Piccolo quickly runs to him, to snap his student of this state, this doesn't help, but eventually his energy is down and after feeling very dizzy he felts to the ground.

This is where the chapter ends, it began with Maikahan's thoughts about his childhood and ended up with Gohan losing his consciousness in mysterious way. The clock is now set, as the great tragedy is lurking in the shadows.


	12. Chapter 12

A little time passed since we left with Gohan and Piccolo meditating in room of spirit and time. Now they have returned from hyperbolic time chamber and Goku with Vegeta is using them. After thought year training, Gohan decided to spend time with his family. Piccolo is meditating near the Korins Tower. Vegeta and Goku are training in hyperbolic time chamber, since Maikahan easily defeated both of them. Meanwhile at Gohan's family house.

#Gohan's house.

The ladies of the house daughter and mother where having pleasant time. It was a hot day outside and neither Videl needs to go to the job and Pan doesn't need go to school. Pan is watching some movies on TV, while her mother is reading book. Videl is glad that she can have few days off the work. She is working on hard case right now and tries to catch a serial killer. About two months ago there where reports of 3 missing females, aged 18 to 23. At first glance neither of females knew each other or where connected to each other. However, the connection was made when one particular interest matched with all those missing females. That interest would be – psychology, more specifically teenager aged 13 to 18 psychology. Why would anyone wants to murder someone who wants to help children? The circumstances that the females where found are quite mysterious. First one Anna who was youngest one, she was found in her grandmothers house and it looked like a suicide. According to family members and her friends, Anna was the one who is always smiling and where glad to help other people. Second one was Izabel aged 23, she was found dead in remote highway about 20 kilometers from her home. Reason of death drug overdosing, this was surprise to all her friends. Videl had to do perquisition in her and her close friends homes, but this lead to nothing. Last victim was 20 year old Elizabeth and this was most gruesome findings of all. In fact, before last victim was found it was not serial killer case. Elizabeth was found in the woods. Her both hands where chopped with some tools, perhaps axe and skin was peeled. It was clearly that someone tortured young female and that killer most likely killed other two young females. She did not talked with Gohan about the case, mainly because he himself has his own problems and she doesn't want him to carry those.

Videl decided to stop reading book, her eyes got on TV that Pan is currently watching. It looks like some sort of documentary.

 _What are you watching Pan?_

 _I don't know mom, I changed channel few moments ago as the movie I watched ended._

Videl's eyes where on television and her interest grew as she realized that this is documentary about famous serial criminal that murdered 12 people about 30 years ago.

 _Please don't turn this off._ She said to her daughter.

As she watched documentary, it was a time for one of many interviews that serial killer gave to media. Videl, quickly grabbed her note and wrote about serial killer.

This is what she wrote:

Grandioze feelings about himself,

Speaks in short sentences and uses complicated words, Likes to be a player of cat and mouse,

Seems very charismatic,

Usually smiles when he is telling about himself,

Doesn't show any remote regret,

Likes to create doubt in others peoples minds,

Uses clever manipulation.

"There are a signs of sociopath/psychopath. Could it better similar case? However, victims in this case where interested in psychology and females could have recognized they are dealing with dangerous person. I need to look up this case, even if it's old. This could help to build killers profile."

At the same time Gohan returned home.

 _Hello, Videl, Pan, I missed you._

Pan quickly gets from sofa and hugs her dad exclaiming that she missed him too.

 _Videl, I see you are not at work._

 _Yeah, I got holidays for a week, so I am staying home. How was your training? I_

 _It was thought at first, but I got much stronger._

 _Dad, do you think you can face Maikah_ _an_ _right now?_

 _Ha not so quickly little one, it is not that easy._

Videl was smiling, even thought Gohan technically cheated on her, she is still very happy to have loving and caring husband like Gohan.

#Private Clinic.

Here we have 39 year old famous female psychologist. She was sitting in her room waiting for new client to come. She was reading small profile of her last client today. It is a female named Morgana, age 40.

 _Miss Elison, your client is here._

 _Tell her to come in._

As so the famous psychologist Elison saw how doors where opened. She was beautiful female looking quite young for her age, her hair was colored in silver white colour while her eyes where blue. Elison calmly told for a client to sit down in sofa.

 _Hello Miss Morgana, I am glad you came here._

 _The pleasure is mine, I never thought that it would be you who consults me._

 _Please, I don't need formalities. What do you want to talk about?_

As Morgana gave slight smile, she began to talk. _To be honest, I don't know what to talk about right now, I really like the weather today._

 _The weather is nice indeed, you like sunny days?_

 _It is of course pleasant to listen to chirping birds and have a good time, but I prefer rain._

 _Oh is that so? Could you explain why you prefer rain._

 _I prefer when it starts calm. My blood usually boils inside when I hear the sound of rain drops reaching the ground. It stimulates me, like some sort of drug._

 _What about your family, do you have one?_

 _I have son, he is well good kid and listens to me, even thought we don't see each other that often._

 _What about kids father, do they have good relationship with each other?_

 _It doesn't matter, the kid got all the talents his father has this is what you need to know._

 _I am sorry, but I did not meant to._

 _Don't worry it's alright, after all you don't know it. Let's talk about the last serial killer case that is present in the media._

 _Serial killer case?_

 _Oh you never heard of it, I thought that it would make you interesting. Since the young victims where interested in psychology especially in young peoples aged 13 to 18 psychology._

 _I see, why do you want to talk about it?_

Morgana starts clapping her hands and giggling. _I find it fascinating, don't you_ _think_ _? The youngest one was 18 named Anna, I believe she had read few of your books already. What the reporters says is that she was very kind according to her family and friends. What they don't know that her father was alcoholic and used to beat her and her mother. He died about three years ago and most people believe that it is alcohol to blame. That is not truth, the girl killed her father. After he returned home drunk he brought still not empty bottle and she planted rat poison here. Now hear me out as I talk about second victim._

Just moments before Morgana where telling about second victim Elison raised her voice a little bit.

 _Wait a second miss, how do you know this kind of detail about one of the victims._

Morgana places her right leg on the top of her left and was smiling. _Let's talk about you miss Elison._

 _It is not secret for me that you want to write book about teenager psychology. In fact, you are ready to consult teenagers for free in order to have more practice with them, since most of your clients are adult people. The material would have helped those poor girls. Their life was just beginning all of those girls where like a flowers that just started to blossom. Isn't that wonderful?_ Morgana says drinking water and watching how her consultants breath starts to become heavier.

Elison knew that the person in front of her is very dangerous and is most likely a mastermind behind those 3 murders she heard. She can't act to fast or she herself would be exposed to danger. What she could do is secretly invite security guards. Suddenly Morgana stands up and changes her appearance. Elison's heart starts to bump as she starts to come closer. Next moment she feels that someone is hugging her and whispering in her ears.

 _It is time to sleep._

Next day.

#Gohan's family house.

As Videl watches how her husband trains Pan, she hears that phone is ringing. She goes to pick up the phone.

 _Hello who I am speaking to?_

 _Is this Gohan's family house?_

 _Yes, who I am speaking to?_

 _Ah, you must be Videl Son, I am psychologist named Elison. Could you provide me with little help?_


	13. Chapter 13

After last couple of chapters we are going back to the main world of Makioshin's. Planet Makaishin. Lord Makioshin had returned from the Great Archives. He might have idea of who is behind Maikahan and what this could actually lead to.

Lord Maikioshin was in his throne. His large blueish red left palm was covering most of his face, only the piercing red eyes could be seen. Lost in a thought he knows that those events right now is not good. Not sure if what he found out is actually behind assault on universe seven mortal realm. As he had returned, he did not even said a word to anyone. The anxiety and fear of unknown is what he does feels right now. Fear that perhaps he is overthinking or even going insane. This is very dangerous for any deity, last time one did it costed six universes. U14 Hakaishin Winus had lost his sanity and tried to become the only one ruling Hakaishin of 18 universes that was present in that time. He almost succeeded as he controlled six out of eighteen universes. No he is not going insane, the threat that he found out about is very real and it had returned back. There is no wonder why no one knows about her, as she was thought to be defeated eight hundred million years ago. That is a long time it had passed. "Morgana."

#Planet Kaishin.

The second in command Maikioshin had decided to visit Kaioshins after his master had returned from the Great Archives. Two days had passed since he had returned, yet he did not said any word to them. He sees the current Kaioshin and the one who we known as old Kaioshin drinking tea.

 _What do we have here? Two Kaioshins drinking their tea. Did you had enough sugar to make it more sweet or is it to bitter?_ Makioshin says sarcastically.

 _Maikioshin your kind are always trying to make fun out of us Kaioshins._

 _Umph. Anyway my master had returned two days ago._

 _So does he have any leads._

 _My superior did not spoken ever since he had returned. I have not seen him like this, besides while you are enjoying your tea your realm is being taken away from you._

This made Old Kaioshin angry.

 _What do you think we could do about it? Your kind where always just trying to judge us Kaioshins._

 _Like you actually believe I care what you are about to say! We know that because of your stupidity universe seven was almost destroyed. Yeah the fact that it is in the bottom of mortal level does not implies that you are actually doing your job!_

For a next few minutes current Kaioshin watched as his ancestor and Makioshin having an argument. That was until he heard a word.

 _That's enough to both of you! There is no time for arguments like this!_ This was Lord Makioshin.

 _I am sorry master, I just._

 _We have quite a big problem Kaioshin. I believe it would be better to contact Kaioshins from all 12 universes for you. I would do the same thing for Lord of Makioshins._

 _Lord Maikioshin why are you jumping into this kind of action? Do you actually think that the threat is so big that we have to tell deities from other universes about it?_

 _Old man I have a question for you. Have you ever heard about Primordial Human female known as Morgana?_

 _Morgana?_ Old Kaioshin spoke confused.

 _I thought so, Morgana was believed to be defeated 800 million years ago. I don't know if it's actually her, but I am quite sure that she is actually this kids Maikahan's mother. Let me guess that young man Gohan is his father._

 _About Gohan being Maikahan's father you are correct, so who is this Morgana?_

Ha you thought I would reveal that much about Maikahan's mother already? I just gave you a little glimpse of who she is actually is, be patient reader and you would find the truth.

#Planet Earth.

Few days had passed since Videl got call from fake Elison. Both Gohan and his wife agreed to meet and discuss with her. Little did they know that they are lurking into enemies trap. Trap that would lead to great tragedy. Both of them are sitting in the main office and waiting for "Elison" to show up. As they talk they are interrupted by a female.

 _I am sorry that I am late. I am glad you decided to discuss with me._

 _Oh_ _that's nothing, we just arrived here ten minutes ago. I am Son Gohan._

Morgana disguised as Elison smiles. _I am Elison and the lady must be Videl._

 _Yes we have talked on the phone about your book._

 _That's right, if I am correct you have fourteen year old daughter named Pan._

 _We do have daughter named Pan, but how do you know this?_

 _This kind of information is not something that it is hard to find these days. As you know I am interested in teenagers aged 13 to 18 psychology. Well I would like to write a book, so we could understand better what goes in the mind of a young person. Your daughter is in this category._

 _Pan, despite being teenager is not that rebellious and we don't see that many problems with her._

 _I am quite sure your daughter is a good person, but even if she is not rebellious it doesn't mean that she is not rebel in her heart. Just think back when you where here age. I can bet that you had problems that you did not told until later or are still keeping secret. Where you good at hiding things from your parents?_

 _I don't actually now, I had some grudges against my dad, of course nothing too serious. I am sure my mom and others who are close to me knew this, but never talked about that. I am sure Videl was much better at hiding those things._

 _Oh yes defiantly. Gohan is not a good liar. I am sure you know about my dad and while it was good to have that kind of life because of all the money we got it wasn't that perfect. After my dad "defeated Cell" his relationship with my mother got worse and also that fame it was to much of a burden for me at those times._

 _So here we have, both of you where good teenagers while you had some grudge against your parents. This is why, I believe that it is good idea for me to have sessions with your daughter for this summer._

 _This summer? The school would start in a month._

 _I am aware of that, next week would mark the end of the first month of summer this year. One month could not be enough to me to truly get known your daughter._

 _Alright we would think about it. How many times a week you want for your daughter go to the sessions?_

 _I would think that 3 times a week would be perfect. In case her performance in school drops you can cut it all out. Another point that I am not asking for any money, I am only asking to give your daughters time._

Both husband and wife looked at each other. They thought that perhaps this is a good deal, as for knowing their child's mental health could be very helpful to them in order to become better parents. This also implies to other parents and their children.

 _I b_ _elieve this is a deal. We would talk with Pan and call you._

 _Thank you so much and have a nice day._ "This is so perfect, they so easily got into my trap. Maikahan might know many things about me, but he doesn't know all of them."

/ End of Chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14

Week after our last chapter, we return to Maikahan. He was not happy, Z fighters had managed to sabotage two invasions already. However, this is what not the reason he is furious. The fact that his father was not present in those two occasions made him furious with anger. How could his father not see true reason behind this assault?

"Is he denying that I am his child? No, he does the opposite, but tries to cut connection to me, so I could not predict him. What a foolish thoughts you have, no matter where you are and what are you doing, he always had that connection. I had appeared in front of you before, but you and your friends ignored it. Once you where trying to figure out, but soon dismissed as something that out of stress. That's when I decided that last time you saw me before attack so I could tell you about this. That new world would emerge from the ashes of the old one. The reason I gave you warnings, so you and your friends could prepare better. Now you are just ignoring and letting your father and others to protect the universe. What you don't know that after Frieza and his father was defeated on the hands of future Trunks, their precious little empire had fallen. Frieza was know through the universe, but he only controlled very small portion of it, that portion was still big enough to make impact after empire had felt. What you see yourself in this regards is heroes that freed the universe from the tyrants. King Cold's empire had authority over 70 star systems that are similar size to that of a solar system and four red giant systems. When empire had crumbled it created infighting between the systems, many had fallen to total anarchy with only chaos and jungle law. Some of them had slaughtered one another like animals , others where trying to maintain empire, but failed. I have destroyed your hopes for dragon balls since my first assault was on planet Namek. I did that so you would know that this is not just mere attack, I know Namekian language and could have made wish myself. I would command one of my generals to kill your planets guardian and even with super dragon balls, I know their location and to get them you would have to have little work to do. Now dare you to mark as some tyrant when your kind haven't even thought that just by killing emperor it doesn't help those who where oppressed by it."

Maikahan raised his hand to reach glass of apple juice. He doesn't mind alcohol, but as a ruler and general he knows that alcohol could cloud his judgment and that could not happen. He likes apple juice, especially when the taste sour and less sweet. As he sips the juice he begins to speak

 _General Almach, send message to the other control centers to mine resources from asteroids. Also, I want for a moon bases to be initialized prior to invasions._

Few feet tall lizard looking creature just bowed down in front of Maikahan and said yes. This somehow made his master angry.

 _Don't ever do that again! I am not some deity to be worshiped and even if you think of me like that_ _I am giving order not to! Anyways, how are you and your brothers._

 _Sir, we are happy to be here in this moment, I have read some Namekian books and folklore._

 _Oh, you had learned Namekian language so what do you think about them?_

Newly Namekian Lizard was quite unsure what to say in front of his superior. In fear that he would make his master angry he just remains silent.

 _Split it out, there is no_ _wrong answer in this._

 _I do find it interesting and I like some of their stories._

 _Thank you, dismissed._

As the general had left, Maikahan had stood up and walked up to the large window. From there he could see cosmos and meditate. He through out the window into magical silence, he can feel tip of his fingers tickling. Millions of stars could be seen, but most fascinating out of them is two moons of the planet he is currently in. One could be seen looking at west, while another looking at east. It is time for meditation.

# Planet Earth.

This time let's explore little about Maikahan's half little sister Pan, who is ready to meet fake Elison, without even knowing that she walking into trap. She wondered why her parents had decided that it's better for her to have those sessions. Three times a week! This means less time with her best friend Bra and almost no time for training. Fourteen year old girl where walking in the streets of west city as that clinic where Elison works is located. Pan is feeling little nervous, she never meet this psychologist and she never been in something like this on purpose has been walking slowly.

Little did she knows that Morgana is already watching her walking.

"Yes little girl, no matter how slow you walk, you would not want to make your parents angry at you, so you have no choice, but to come in and we could talk about it."

As Pan walks she hears her phone ringing, someone from unknown number is calling her. She decides to answer the phone.

 _Hello._

 _Hi, you must be Pan,_ _it's Elison's friend. She asked me if you could come earlier than it was planned._

The voice had hypnotized Pan, it's so warm, calm and smooth and the same time. She never heard voice like this before.

 _I will be in_ _her_ _office in 15 minutes._

 _Thank you and don't worry, she is not going to bite you._

Of course this was a bait and it was Morgana who have called Pan. She even used her real voice to make little girl little bit more trusting. Now let's go to the one of the planets Maikahan's army is invading. The thing is that she never stopped to watch her child's half sister even after calling her. As Pan is only few minutes away from office she used magic to make her office smell sweet. This would hypnotize girl a little bit, but not that much so she could actually control her.

At the same time, Pan just reached clinics doors. She got to the information.

 _How could I help you, young one?_

 _I have session with Elison, I need to know where her office is._

 _Oh you must be Pan, she is at the top floor. Just go straight and you will find it._

 _Thanks._ Pan says running to the top floor. She reaches the doors and slowly knocks.

 _Come in Pan._

As she opens the doors, teenager girl could feel the sweet smell surrounding the room. Elison was siting on her couch. She spoke. _Do you like this sweet smell that surrounds this room?_

 _Yeah, it's kinda relaxing._

 _I am glad you like it, you can sit down there. Make yourself comfortable._

 _Oh thank you._ Pan says as she sits down. Morgana stretches her hand hello.

 _I am glad to meet you Pan Son, I am sure we would become great friends._

# Meeting of Kaioshins.

Kaioshin of universe seven with influence of old Kaioshin decided to call Kaioshins from other universes and to tell what is happening in their universe. Unfortunately for them most of the Kaioshins are suspicious or doesn't want to be involved.

 _What makes you trust the Lord of demon gods? Besides it is your univer_ _se is the one being invaded._

 _Roh, what Lord Makioshin have found out could be serious and not only problem of universe seven._

 _Well your universe deserves this, couldn't your hero Son Goku solve this problem? We have problems ourselves to solve. I am out._

Shin was not happy, he knows that U9 Kaioshin would be probably the one who would dismiss this.

 _For what we know this whole incident could be Makioshins plan to take over control. Making stories about this mysterious Morgana._ Kuru speaks out.

 _Don't you see that Maikahan is real and that Morgana is most likely to be somewhere around?_

 _Indeed Morgana could be real, but I think that she was former apprentice of your Lord of Makioshins. This is his plan and idea to do so. I won't trust the guy._ U6 Kaioshin speaks.

 _Shouldn't we investigate this matter, it is true that the Great Archives has been visited, any of us could check out if what he is talking about Morgana is truth or is he making up stories._

Anat's words gave hope to Shin. Finally someone listens to reason.

 _Anat, I don't think we need to worry about this Morgana and her son Maikahan. Universe eleven has Jiren and pride troopers, with their combined strength this Morgana has no chance._

 _Despite this, it could be worthy to investigate, who knows maybe your universes Lord Makioshin has planned something like this._

# Planet Maikai.

"Dammit, those pesky fools are so delusional, they can't even move their asses to do something about that. She is too ancient and you are just making bubble out of nothing. Shit like this pisses me off! Fine they could do as they please, I warned them of danger!"

Lord Makioshin was furious, as every other Lord Makioshin had dismissed the problem. They called him too paranoid, making problem too big than it really is. Of course he could predict that their Kaioshin counterparts are fools like them. "Especially that U9 Kaioshin who is full of himself while his universe has the lowest mortal ranking level. That idiot would be the first one to dismiss problem."

Suddenly he hears a call thinking it's probably Kaioshin he answers the call.

 _Hello, you must be Lord Makioshin of universe seven._

 _I am and you are?_

 _I am Kaioshin of universe one, I heard about the problem and I would like to ask where I could find archives about this Morgana person._

 _Finally someone is moving their ass! Alright, I will tell you where to find it. When you will enter the dimension you would see two statues. Those are the statues of first Lord Makioshin and Kaioshin. Whole dimension is about the twice size that of mortal realm. Everything is divided by sectors. There are whole eleven thousand sectors you could chose from. Each sector is like mini dimension or something like that._ _There also about 100 groups that each has 110 sectors on their own. Information about Morgana could be in first, second and third sector groups. To find the sector group you need look at the floor, everything should be written in language of gods._

 _Thank you very much for your cooperation._

 _Yeah right, you can go._


	15. Chapter 15

It was time of a night a full moon illuminating right side of Morgana's face. Revealing part of her silver hair, in her blue left eye iris where reflection of moon, her face was a smooth and in right tone. She picks her right hand and with her finger nail inflicts damage to her right cheek. The wound had opened, she began to feel as blood from her right cheek leaving her. She felt as the drop of blood was started to flow over her face and dropping to lake. As the drop of blood reaches water she looks down at the lake seeing her reflection. Using the same finger which nail which she chose to inflict damage to her own face she wiped blood using her fingertip. She slowly got the fingers near her face. As she used tongue to taste her own blood the wound had closed and she smiled at her own reflection. Despite being ancient she doesn't look older than 25 years old in her true form. She sees a small tiger walking down the passage. Clearly the tiger is lost from his family as it's still a child. Morgana noticing the lost tiger decides to get the creatures attention. By making small sounds she manages to accomplish her own little desire. Using flattering and getting little kites as she calls the creature trust she uses her hands to slowly and gently stroke the creatures skin.

 _You should be happy as I would be the last thing you will see._

Not understanding human language creature was quite profound of his new company. Looking with his wide eyes soon to be grown as wild creature in the cruel nature of animal kingdom. Everything changes as Morgana uses her fingers to inflict damage to his skin. Little creature starts to feel pain and makes sounds in hope that this another creature would understand. He only saw her glorious blue eyes and a gently looking smile. Her hands are touching one of his legs. Little tiger makes sounds immense pain as Morgana twists his leg. She just answers with a smile and continues to gently stroke creatures skin from time to time making wounds. Feeling blood flowing in her veins by seeing tears coming from tigers eyes as the pain he feels becomes unbearable she twists his another leg in the opposite site of the one she already twisted. As she stands up she speaks.

 _You can go, I let you to do this._

She watches as her victim was trying to stand up, but with no success for the first time. Hearing that the creature is in pain she continues to watch her victims efforts. After successful try to stand up she begins to clap her hands like she is watching circus performance. Little tiger tries to make his steps, but due to two broken legs he could only make two little steps before falling down. Fascinating by her own victims will to live she just can't keep smile as that creature is coming to his own demise, she giggle as the creature slips away and falls to the lake. Watching as the creature tries to get out of the lake by using every strength trying to move his legs and body from this cold lake she pushes her victim using small KI force further away from land. Little tiger uses all his strength to save his own life. As he starts sink down and the water makes him harder and harder to breath closing the eyes he sees the same creature that he found company after he was lost. With a last breath the unlucky creature was no more.

The night passes away and the sun rises. This is the day that Kaioshins decided to tell Z fighters about the possible threat that Lord Makioshin had discovered in the Great Archives. Son Goku was contacted by Kaioshin to gather others and that they important matter to discuss. He informs his son Gohan first who suggests that Bulma's place would be best to meet and that he would ask Bulma if she is OK with this. Now it is time of meeting. Four major fighters against Maikahan's invasion along with Krilin and his family along with Gohan's own family was present. As they discuss that perhaps Kaioshins could have probably discovered how to defeat Maikahan the gods where present. Everyone's attention is now focused on Kaioshins.

 _We might have important information regarding Maikahan, but we are not sure if this_ _correct mainly because this information was gathered by Lord Makioshin._

 _This information would be?_ Gohan asks.

 _Lord Makioshin has been in the Great Archives. It is the place that only highest ranking Kaioshin and Makioshin could go. It has historical records that go up to the first Kaioshins and various other knowledge resources. There he found a lead of a plausible candidate who Maikahan's mother is._

 _His mother, we only know that she can shape shift temporary and that she had seduced Gohan to have a son. Shouldn't we gather information on how to defeat Maikahan and his army?_ Piccolo asks Kaioshin.

 _The thing is that his mother is even more dangerous than he is right now. His mother is to believed to be defeated about 800 million years ago that is why non of us have ever heard about her._

 _So who is she?_

 _Primordial Human female known as Morgana if she is truly his mother she is last of her kind._

 _Primordial Human? Is she some ancient human?_

 _Not exactly, Primordial Humans where creation of very first generation of Kaioshins through powerful meditation and energy concentration that was about 1000 years long created first non divine sentient beings. This where Morgana came from. Those beings can't die because of natural causes, but can die if someone kills them. After certain age they stop aging and they are exceptional in magical abilities along with high intellect level and in things they specialize. However they are not ancestors to any human._

 _What makes that Makioshin think that this is the case?_

 _He did not gave exact answer only thing he said is too many similarities are right now as in the times of the war. He did not told what war and what similarities. He added that Morgana was silver haired and blue eyed just like Maikahan and that this combination of hair and eye colors indicates some sort of royalty and high magical abilities. Which with our knowledge Maikahan possess._

Hearing the news and possible lead to Maikahan's origins Z fighters starts to whisper among one another. Starting to question what this assault could actually mean and if Morgana is truly his mother. Most important question they are asking where is Morgana right now and how to find her.


	16. Chapter 16

#Planet Namek

A few days had passed since Kaioshins talked with Z fighters about Morgana and that she might be the real threat and not her son Maikahan. Now we are going back to Maikahan and he is currently in planet Namek. He looks at how new Namekians are building their cities and roads along with help of artificial intelligence. The cities are not large, about medium size, most of them are just town level cites as the majority of them are modernized and connected cities connected to each other with roads of two levels. First are surface level roads, just like in any city that could be found. Second are the underground and more secretive roads and they would purpose more like a military road instead of citizen. Although after the coming war it should be opened for a normal everyday citizens, it should remain hidden from both Z fighters and his mother. Those secretive underground bases would be very important and only few planets besides Namek would have them. While walking he is now in his mind thinking about what he should do next, since about the third of the mortal universe seven is under his control he needs to make a slower pace of invasion and prepare for a coming war.

Month has passed and now we arrive to planet Earth. This would be last month before the great tragedy.

# Planet Earth

Pan is now in Elison's office, she is her consultant and a friend. The first time Pan had meet Morgana aka fake Elison she was impressed by her and pleased. To be honest, at first she did not knew what to think about her, but now she considers her as someone who is wise and a friend. The meetings with a psychologist became her favorite thing, even training is not pleasant as it was before. For time to time she considers Morgana as her second mother.

 _How are you today Pan?_

 _I am actually very good even though I miss my dad._

 _Ah yes you told me that your father is very strong and a smart man and also a good dad._

 _I just don't understand why he does not allow me to go along with him, he could protect me._

 _Pan, parents sometimes could be overprotective sometimes, you told that you have half brother right?_

 _Yeah it is that Maikahan, I never seen him and dad himself saw him only once in real life._

 _Don't you think that after witnessing Maikahan's power your father is afraid of you too?_

 _What do you mean by that?_

 _This is simple, your half brother is more like a shadow of your father than your brother. He has great power, just like your father and he has great intelligence too. The difference is their approach to some problems. This is of course what I can tell by information you provided._

 _Shadow of my father? I am little bit confused._

 _I am sure you are this is only my insights about your half brother and father. You rarely talk about your mother is there any reason?_

 _No there is not is just that._

 _What is it Pan? Tell me._

 _I don't know how to tell you this, I consider you as my second mother._

Hearing those words Morgana smiles. _I did knew this and I am very glad we became such close, I am sure you still love your mother._ _I want to ask you something more personal. Do you hate your half brother?_

 _I don't actually know, he is a bad guy, but he never hurt me or my mom. Also, their rumors that he is actually working for his mother – some mysterious women named Morgana. Still, non of this is proven._

 _Oh that I find very interesting, do you believe that this Morgana is actually real?_

 _To be honest, I do believe what we heard is somewhat truth, but nothing of this is confirmed. Besides one of Kaioshins who tried to check out those things is now missing._

"Indeed he is missing, truth about my existence and that I am actually alive should not be spread around the corners." _Pan, I myself would be honest this is the mark of the last month we are going to see each other._

Pan's face from happy becomes melancholic, she doesn't want to say goodbye to her new found friend.

 _Don't worry child, I have secret I am keeping from you and everyone else here._

 _What kind of secret miss Elison?_

 _I am going to tell this when last week before August would reach, however you have to promise me one thing. Promise that this would be between us and also, do not go to your mom telling that I have a secret. This is for the better._

 _Sure I promise, everyone has a secrets and I wish to hear yours._

"What a foolish girl, she is not only easy to manipulate, but I can get all sorts of information from her without even trying. Humans so easy to fool and this girl is just perfect for my plans."

# Beerus Home Planet.

Ah yes I did not forgot Beerus and Whis. The truth of the matter is that Beerus himself was now training after hearing that Maikahan easily handled two ultra instinct sayians, he asked his attended to train him. Neither him or his master had any news regarding invasion of universe seven, since training is their number one priority. Beerus himself doesn't know about Morgana and Whis, well he has no clue that she is actually alive.

# Unknown Location.

Morgana has now returned to her home, Maikahan's home planet. Otherwise known as the Original Planet Kaishin. This is location where Morgana is keeping U1 Kaioshin locked. It is been month since, he had kidnapped Kaioshin and since that time he did not woke up, until now.

Kaioshins eyes slow opens eyes. He starts looking around and notices that he is locked in some sort of energy chains. The world is very similar to the world of Kaishins. "This looks very similar to the world of Kaishins, but how did I got here and why I am locked here? Wait a second, I was in the Great Archives, how I ended up here. Lord Makioshin did not told anything about this. " As he tries to get out of the chains his whole body is paralyzed and with more effort the bigger is the effect. "I should be able to transport myself to U1 Kaioshin realm." Anat tries to use special instant transmission, but it fails due to the blocking of those types of techniques. He starts hearing as someone is coming, he knows that the one who would come is probably the one who kidnapped him. "Could it be that Lord Makioshin made a trap and fooled him." The steps are coming closer as they become more clear. Than a soft angelic female voice speaks.

 _It took you a month to wake up, do you like your prison?_

Seeing silver haired female Anat is shocked.

 _Morgana? So he told the truth, it was not a lie. Wait I was here for a whole month?_

Morgana gives U1 Kaioshin a grin smile. _I could not let anyone realize that I am actually alive, not now._ _Welcome to my home planet – the Original Planet Kaishin._

 _Original Planet Kaishin?_ Anat is now confused.

 _That's right, you thought I would lock you in a present Planet Kaishin? The fact that no one knows about this world, not even Lord Makioshin is a perfect place to hide you._

 _Cut to the chase, are you the one behind Maikahan?_

 _That boy is too smart for his own good. I am sure that after hearing the story of what is happening in U7 you all thought that he is trying to become some sort of the ruler. That's not the truth._

 _What do you mean that's not true? Maikahan is the one leading assault against universe seven._

 _I have to admit myself the half breed had even fooled me. The fact is that he is trying to protect universe seven, not attacking it. He likes to play bad guy that's all. This is one of his weakness that I am exploiting right now._


	17. Chapter 17

Dreams are powerful tool to determine current situation of subconscious mind. Some are prophetic, some are warning signs. Those who ignore signs that one's subconscious has given to them are already doomed. As the shadows forwards this world to apocalyptic spring and opens the gates of hell this world would never be the same. **Prophecy by Dragon God Zarama**

 **#** Planet Earth Gohan's POV.

It is already mid of the August. My son has been keeping invading other planets, while we are trying to slow down Maikahan's invasion it becomes more difficult with every new planet his army invades. Today is quite a strange day. As I have my dad if he got strong enough to defeat Maikahan he just looked at me like there is something wrong with my statement. According to him, he do not know who this Maikahan is and that there was no major threat since Majin Buu. I asked same thing Vegeta and his response was the same. Something is wrong here. As I sit by the kitchen table my wife speaks.

 _Gohan, your dad told me that you are acting strange today. That you mentioned someone Maikahan who is invading the universe with his army. Is there anything we could help you, perhaps you are stressed with your work?_

Wait is my wife assuming that I am going insane? _No, I am alright, thanks Videl._

 _Gohan remember we got peace for now twenty hears there was no one who threatened our peace. Peace and serenity._

 _Why are you all acting so strange, don't you remember Beerus, Frieza's resurrection, Goku Black, Tournament of Power?_ As I said those words both my wife and daughter looks at me like I am insane.

 _Mom, I believe dad is losing his mind there is no option left. He is threat to the peace and serenity that._

I can't believe what I just heard from my little angel's lips. I can feel my heart pounding as Videl leaves the table. By instincts are shouting run, run as fast as you could. Ever since I had woke up I felt constant fear that something is very wrong, even before talking with my dad.

Just as I reached city, I could not help but notice that everyone is looking at me. All the people passing by who notices me just stops walking and stares at me. I also hear whispers among citizens mainly referring me. They all consider me a threat, I don't understand. I run as I proceed, run to the place they could not find me. I am in the middle of dark forest. I explore it so I could find suitable place for myself. What in a world is going on, why everyone is acting so strange and why no one remembers events that came after Majin Buu? Can it be that that I am truly going insane and those events never happened? Time passes and I find comfortable place, I can feel my eyes slowly closing.

Just in few minutes I hear voices, they are searching for me. I have to run. Everything is dark, I barely can see anything and flying would instantly indicate my location. The shadows laminating narrow path is my only option as of right now. Oh shit they are near me. I stop in order to pick another route and I notice a shaft, going there is my real option, I quietly brake in and close the shaft in hope they won't notice. The shaft breaks and I am in some sort of chamber room, with strange signs and paths. There is something written on the walls, but I can't understand what it is. Must be some kind of another language.

 _Find me!_

Shouting deep and rather slow voice could be heard. I myself can't recognize the voice and determine where it is coming from. I slowly walk and try to orientate myself in this confusing place. Again some voice speaks, but different more soft.

 _Blinded by her own light._

Wait, blinded by her own light? Could the voice be speaking about Maikahan's supposed mother?

Suddenly I black out and wake up in my bed. What this just a nightmare?

 _#_ Normal POV

It is night time and Maikahan is reading book with strange symbols inside. Symbols that he himself could not fully understand yet as he decoded only smart portion of the symbols. Only lead he has is that symbols are relatively similar to those of ancient Namekians. The book is written by no other than legendary Dragon God Zarama and it is about how did he managed to create super dragon balls.

"This is interesting the creation of super dragon balls did not involve magic, even though Namekians are required to use their own magic. Shadows of the valley."

With that in mind Maikahan closes the book and begins to decode other encoded symbols. His deep concentration was disturbed by the voice of Kaioshin. 

_Maikahan are you the one who is behind disappearance of U1 Kaioshin Anat?_

Hearing the words he turns around and looks at Kaioshin. _I do not have any idea what are you talking about._

 _Do not pretend that you have no idea, your mother is Morgana isn't that right?_

Maikahan lingers forwards. _I am not my mother and I have no advantage in doing such thing._

 _So it is true, Lord Makioshin did not made up this Morgana and she is actually your mother._

"So that is how they got hold into information who my mother is." _I have no intention to speak with you. Please leave._

Shin uses instant transmission to return to the world of Kaioshins. Maikahan starts rhythmically tapping his fingers to the table. "It is clear that mother is behind this, she is the one who kidnapped Anat. This also means that she left the home world, the question where is she. For how long I am missing this detail. Damn she could be anywhere."

 _Find me!_

Maikahan turns to the south west as he hears unfamiliar voice coming from that direction. Who could it be?


	18. Chapter 18

**The Great Tragedy Part 1 of** 2

#Morgana's hideout.

Anat the Kaioshin of U1 ever since he had woke up from his comma and witnessed that Morgana is a real and that Makioshin of universe seven has told the truth has been searching to contact others and get out of here.

"Common there has to be a way to do this, there should be way to get out of this place. Remember this is the original planet Kaishin."

Since he is locked in and the energetic cell blocks and kind of energy coming from within Anat starts meditating in order to search for his universes Hakaishin or any universes Hakaishin or Kaioshin for that matter. His mind slowly blackens and he sees nothing. He breaths in and out until his mind and body is at peace. Slowly in a black void his mind begins to draw Haikaishin of his universe from the tips of the toes to the last detail of his destroyer counterpart. The image of hairy god of destruction is now present, however it can't move and just stands just like a doll. Trying to breath life force does not helps and suddenly without any sign the figure starts glitching as Anat's imagination starts appearing and disappearing without any intervention. Just as he thought that he had got control he felt cold hands on his shoulder. His breath became more heavier and heavier. Anat's whole body is paralyzed and his breathing pattern is that of an old man having heart attack. He could not even open his eyes. This was his last moments before his last breath.

# Planet Earth.

Since Kaioshin had got Maikahan's word that Morgana is indeed his mother he decided to contact Z fighters and tell them that it is indeed truth. They where shocked to hear that it is indeed her, as Kaioshin told that Maikahan claimed that he is not like his mother, they became suspicious as to way he said these words.

 _I thought that she is the one who had send him to attack universe seven. There are still questions remaining. Such as when and how did she woke up from her slumber and where is she right now?_ Gohan speaks with concern as his eyes glimpsed at his daughter for a brief moment.

 _It could be that she is already here on universe seven and we just don't know. Remember she can shape shift and we don't exactly know her powers at all. This begs question how any of us could be sure that what we see is real?_

 _Are you trying to tell that this mysterious Morgana could be here with us?_

 _I am not exactly saying this Gohan, however, this is probability that she could be near us. Gohan, you once saw her as Videl, perhaps you have suggestions?_

 _Not really since that time I did not even thought that it is someone faking my girlfriends appearance and energy so I can't really tell how to recognize her. The thing is that we have no idea how does she looks._ Gohan answers question while his mind was contemplating what does the dream he had few nights ago actually means.

 _By the way shouldn't we tell Beerus and Whis about this situation, I mean Whis is an angel and he would probably know where to find her and how to deal._

 _Yeah the problem is that I have contacted Beerus and Whis after leaving Maikahan's place. To be honest Whis, well he is scared and said that she is far more dangerous than we think she is._ Kaioshin answers scratching his forehead.

"The whole thing is quite bizarre from the start, Maikahan knew that most prominent fighters of universe seven are here on earth. He easily defeated dad and Vegeta, but did not attacked earth at all, even if he could easily do so. What is he thinking and what is the reason of his actions."

The speculations and theories where dominant in the rest conversation and this is the last time they are having this peaceful conversation.

* * *

#10 days after. Planet Merk.

This is the planet that Maikahan and some of his generals currently resides. The planet is about twice size that of the earth and about 85 percent of surface are covered in water. The most prominent feature is the tunnels of underground land and waters. Planet itself is reach in materials that are very rare. It is the only planet on universe seven that has natural katchin metal. This is what he is here for. He combines katchin metal with platinum and aluminum in order to create powerful weapons and shields. From his point of few if we look to the south east we would see city growing in size. The technology is quite impressive as in one week they could build a complex city that could hold up to 4 million people on the surface level and 2 million below the surface. This is one of more impressive technological Maikahan's armies abilities. The planet itself has two moons and average temperature here is few degrees higher than on earth. The sunsets, well they are green and beautiful. Watching those is like experiencing plank time as the sun leaves those green crystals for those few brief moments creating magical experience.

By illuminating further path with his energy as he creates an Ki based torch he goes travels to the deepest of the underground waters. Few million years ago there was a harsh climate on this planet and many of it's secrets are below the surface land this is why underground tunnels are very important to him. This is the unexplored place for those few million years, it makes the place a little bit dangerous. Of course he could easily Ki blast something, but he would rather not to as for him every piece of information is crucial to him. Luckily for him the ground is hard as a rock and he could easily walk around the lake system that was until he notices that there are still some lefts of some kind of civilization. Curiously he goes to explore now gone city. "Few million years has passed and even if most of the buildings are now just rocks some of them still has some sort of shape. I find this rather impressive." Just as he was about to walk away he noticed capsule. In their there where humanoid looking aliens, with a green skin and pointy ears. Most of them are women, children and older man. "It looks like there was some kind of catastrophe and while younger males along with middle aged ones has traveled to find a solution to the problem those where waiting here. " Contemplating if he should activate capsules or not he slumbered into quick one minute meditation. He has no idea what kind of creatures there are, he doesn't want to wake up someone hostile. Despite of this he uses his Ki to activate the capsule. Now there is a waiting period for him, of what would happen next. Not so long passed since a women woke up. She looked at Maikahan and was scared judging by the expression of her face.

 _Calm down I am not here to hurt you unless you attack first. Do not move so much._

 _Did my husband or someone else from emergency team has send you, have they found a help?_ Women spoke off with clear confusion in her voice.

 _No one has send me or my army here to rescue you, I am surprised you can understand me._

 _Than who are you, my people has great ability to translate words from another language to our own. When you talk I can easily understand you like you are talking in my native language._

 _I find this ability quite an impressive it is a shame that such talented species where left to the destiny. How about the symbolic and written language, can you do this?_

 _I am so sorry but no, I need to contact my child and husband._

 _I am afraid this would not be possible miss I am sorry. I did not expected to find another intelligent creature here on underground._

 _Underground? What do you mean underground, I know how to contact them and I have too._

 _Miss your husband and child are most likely dead, few million years has passed since you went into that capsule._

This is what Maikahan was nervous about. The women of mysterious species clearly was in shock realizing that she is last of her kind and the life she knew is gone.

 _I could tell by your face that you are shocked, if you wish I could._

 _No, that's alright I am sure someone has found a place in the universe and survived cataclysm._

 _There is something we could try, but you have to turn off your translator. I knew few languages myself. I would speak the sentence and when I finish speak next if you find no similarities to your own native language and if you find say so. I have to warn you, it could be that I am responsible of your descends deaths._

* * *

#Planet Earth

August 29th year 793 early morning Pan wakes up from her bed. It is a day that her friend would tell her a secret and she is excited about it, but also quite sad. Despite being little afraid and uncomfortable she quickly found Elison to be a great friend. As for the morning she prepares herself some tea and cookies before going to shower. Her parents soon wakes up to and they greeted her. Videl notices that Pan is somewhat excited.

 _You look somewhat excited about this day is there anything that makes you do so?_

 _This is the last day I am meeting with Elison._

 _I thought you said you like her and that you consider her as a good friend, even if I and dad do not agree with your decision to call her a friend, since she is more than twice old as you are._

 _She is my friend and I consider her to be a great one. She promised to tell secret to me and that is why I am excited today._

 _A secret huh, I hope it will go well sweat heart._

 _Thanks mom, I have to go. See you later._

Morgana disguised as psychologist Elison stands in her office looking through the window and smiling. Her plan is now perfectly in place and soon would be executed. She watched over Pan ever since she had meet her in person just like she did watched over Gohan for seven years. Not only did she influenced naive teenager with her words, she also had influenced girls dream. Morgana had done that slowly and with patience, as she will reveal herself to Pan things would change greatly the great shift is here and the gates of hell soon would open. Hearing knocking on her office's doors Morgana let's it a girl that has no idea what is about to happen.

 _Hello Pan, I am glad you had came in. Today is the last day we are meeting and the day I promised to tell my secret._

 _Hi miss Elison, so today would be no session and I am here only to hear your secret._

 _Don't tell me that you came for another reason, I have watched over you and you where so excited to find my secret._

 _What do you mean by watched over me, are you spying on me? In this case I could tell my mother as you go to my private life without my consent._

Morgana just giggles. _How could you be so naive, just like your father and grandfather alike. I mean you have told me everything I have asked you about, every little detail without even realizing that I am not who you think I am._

For the first time talking with Elison Pan feels that there is something is wrong. Her heart starts bumping as Elison transforms into Morgana. Morgana just laughs at her. _That's right, neither your parents and half brother had realized I am here on earth. I am Morgana the real Elison was killed by me just like those 3 young women before her. I mean this was perfect as you had no idea that if I kill a person without anyone seeing that person, I could shape shift into that person for any amount of time I want. I killed her right here where I stand._

Tears started to flow from Pan's eyes as she realized how much she was deceived. The person she considered to be her second mother is in fact the worst enemy. She tries to run, but her whole body is paralyzed. She can feel cold Morgana's hands touching her chin and neck.

 _Sweet girl, the moment you thought me as your second mother it was the moment I had knew that my plan had worked perfectly. For that traitor took seven hears to even call me a mother, he always considered that worm slut you call grandmother as his mother more than he did me. Oh yes this was perfect as according to all of you Maikahan is just another bad guy, while in fact he never thought any of you as enemies. Let's just say that he just playing the enemy while in fact he is protecting the universe from his mother me. Don't worry he is smart, very smart and I was fooled by him too. I hate to be fooled! Now you can go back to mommy and daddy. Cry as much as you want little whore, but your days as Pan Son is over!_

#Gohan's family home.

While preparing food to eat, Videl hears slam in a door and sobbing sound. It is her daughter Pan the one who leaved home with excitement looks like she was crying not long ago. Motherly instincts immediately took over Videl and as she wanted to hug her daughter Pan shouted.

 _Don't touch me, it hurts it hurts don't touch me!_

 _Pan what happened, who had hurt you?!_

 _I am going to change my clothes I love you mommy._

 _I love you too my little angel. Just change your clothes and we could talk about it._

As Pan was climbing stairs to the second floor she began to feel dizzy. Everything began to spin so fast that she loses her consciousness and falls from the stairs. Videl quickly rushed to her, but nothing is helpful. Realizing that her daughter is still alive, she immediately calls her husband Gohan.

 _Gohan, come quick as possible something happened to Pan she is unconscious!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Flashback Sequences.**

#Flashback One

About fifteen years ago prior to the events of the main story. The original world of Kaishin –location unknown. Original planet Kaishin is an original world of both Kaioshins and Makioshins respectively. For a perspective this world is huge and no mortal realm world is even close to that size. The present-day universe seven's world of Kaishin has only two Jupiter size moons while original one has four. There is a five years old boy wondering around the enormous planet as he is curious what secrets hidden within this world. He and the women who gave birth to him are all alone in this world. Although another resident of this planet is the one who gave birth to him boy never thought her as his mother and never called her mother. Speculative nature of the boy was not something his mother is happy about and the fact that boy had inherited his father's memories was something that she detests about the boy.  
 _Just what do we have here? A boy wondering around the world. Listen brat, do not make me angry, you know what happened last time._  
The boy without a name turns away from his mother. His knees is shivering, and he tries not to make any sounds.  
 _Do you even listen to me brat?!_  
A young-looking women with long silver hair and curls shouts at the boy. As there is a lake nearby she grabs the boy.  
 _Please miss let me go, I have done nothing bad miss._  
Boy shouts as she grabs him and paralyzes his movements. Morgana as it is a name of the female creature she uses her hands to push boys face underwater while paralyzing his body and not the face. She laughs as the boy tries to fight against her.  
 _Listen brat, I am the one who gave birth to you and this makes me your superior. I am not here to play games with you._  
While underwater the boy loses his consciousness as his lungs begins to lack his oxygen. Not wanting to kill the boy yet Morgana pulls boys head and starts licking his neck. Sexual kind of abuse is something that she is talented at. While not feeling truth sexual tension she enjoys showing her power by using her victims for her own pleasure despite their age or gender. As long as another one is self-aware she would use her victim for her own pleasure.  
Knowing what is about to happen tears from the boys cheeks starts flowing.

* * *

#Flashback two

About six weeks has passed since the last events. The boy who will call himself Maikahan cries as he was not given to eat for the past two weeks, not even water. Since he has his father's genes who himself is the hybrid between earthling and sayian food is very crucial for him. Starvation can bring even the strongest sayian to its knees, and she knows it. In general, starvation is one of the most prominent methods to make other obey her orders and with watchful eyes she looks at the now locked boy. Not only does she looks straight to the boy's eyes, she also eats delicious food while her own child is starving. As Morgana finish eating fish, she spits in his face and laughs.  
 _Perhaps my spit would help you._  
She says in a sarcastic tone as the boy rubs his left eye.  
 _I have news for you, it seems that the whore your father married is pregnant. Congratulations you will be a big brother to someone._  
The boy narrows up his eyes to the level of Morgana's and looks at her. His father does not even know that he exists. He knows for a fact that no one would accept a child of someone like Morgana even thought his dad is a good person. There is the only thing that he knows about his dad and that is thanks to the fact that he inherited memories from his dad. The memories he holds dear every time this creature who gave birth to him tortures and humiliates him. On the spur of the moment his mind was somewhere else. He sees an image of a little girl. He speaks  
 _Little sister.  
Oh so it would be a daughter. Very interesting as for this information I will make you a surprise be patient my child._

Just a few hours passed since his mother promised something good. Although being doubtful he senses how his mother unlocks the prison chamber and invites him to eat food she prepared. Boy touches his stomach as he sees good looking steak. Although it is a portion only for a normal human, he begins to eat. Mere fact that his mother just gave him food made him joyful to the core even thought it is the cruel trick from his mother.

Morgana just smiles as he sees how this brat is eating this food not knowing that it is.

 _Do you enjoy eating your food?_

 _I really do like it miss, I am grateful for you._

 _Hearing those words she could not control herself, but to laugh and be disguised by his words._

 _I had no idea that you like to eat human meat. It is spectacular seeing you eating while not knowing that you are eating some dead meat of an alcoholic._

Maikahan could not help, but to throw food he was just enjoying out of his stomach. Unfortunately for him the boy ends up vomiting at Morgana's dress and this makes her furious. Without even second thought the boy begins running and fails by meeting his mother energetic wimp. Using her wimp against the boys knees she manages to get down the boy and pushes his face against the dirt while boy cries out of despair.

* * *

# Third and final flashback.

More than a few years has passed and now Maikahan as the boy calls himself is now 13. He learned how to cope with his mother and became more sophisticated over the years. Curiosity never left the young one as he started to learn some ancient languages and read books about previous empires. The thing he learned is that he needs to pretend to be obedient to his mother that he learned to call her as that six years ago. Regardless the fact that the terms with his mother improved he always knows that his mother would never change. His father is guilty by association and so by inheriting his genes the boy is guilty too. Maikahan never actually understood of what kind of crime his father is guilty for, Morgana's only explanation is the highest count of DNA of some two rebels that ruined her life and plans. Realization that his father had waken up his mother when she heard Goran's cries and shouts as his dad had sacrificed himself against cell. Leading a fast growing army and reading books could be called young teenagers escapism from his cruel mother he learned to despite over the years. Another thing he enjoyed to do is to meditate and train and the first one he learned hard way as the fear of his mother is not something he could truly escape from. Knowing the fact that he is only disposable tool for her doesn't help at all. Not giving in his dark thoughts of his humiliating past the boy now meditates on the highest of the mounts. The complexity of simplicity is what he calls meditation. Although it is quite a simple concept at the first glance it is actually complex thing and one method of meditation could work for one and yet not work for another. Maikahan himself has vast imagination power which he inherited from his mother's magical abilities and by using them he draws entire worlds from the blank point while meditating. Sensing that mother is coming he opens his eyes and tries to recolor some details from the imaginary world unto real one until his mother came in.

 _I can sense that you are meditating. Good, you need to be stronger than those parasites both mentally and psychically._

 _Mother, is there a reason why you came here? Usually you just ignore it._

Morgana gives her son a smile as she asks him to sit down.

 _Maikahan, I am not an evil person at all I want to get back what is rightly mine. Cosmos does not belong neither to humans and Kaioshins, it belongs to me and my people._

Hiding his true feelings from that matter he answers. My lady, I am only here to bring you back what is righteously yours. I sincerely believe that you are going to make this world beautiful.

Blessed by her son's words she changes position of her legs and placing her left leg on her right leg. Bending her back a little, she looks at one of the moons and talks to him.

 _I am glad you came into that conclusion. Humans are just a result of Kaioshins experiment of rapid bacterial organism evolution while I was created by their magic and hard work. Regardless of this fact I would keep them up since it would be boring ruling the cosmos without its famous citizens. Kaioshins time is now over as they are screwing up every single time and their demonic counterparts are selfish creatures._

 _What about Zeno, even if we manage to get all 12 universes under your control he would still be superior to both of us?_

 _That child should not be something you should be concerned about. I have a plan how to get rid both of them and that is another reason I am keeping humankind._


	20. Chapter 20

**The Great Tragedy Part 2 of 2**

# Capsule's Corporation Hospital Section

Only an hour passed since Videl's call to Gohan that something serious happened to Pan. He immediately arrived at the Capsule's corporation hospital and found out that his daughter, his little angel is in a comma. Unfortunately for him the trio of Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo are in their own way to find out Maikahan and try defeating him this time. What Bulma and later Gohan notices is that there are strange glowing symbols in Pan's back and whoever touches them gets burned. Videl in tears and confusion and Gohan in panic as what have caused this to his daughter. By asking Videl what Pan was doing today, he comes to the realization that the enemy they were searching is the Pan's psychologist. Gohan slams his fist to the table.

 _Dammit, dammit! How could I be so careless and blind?!_

This scares Videl as she never seen Gohan so furious like this.

 _That Morgana we are searching for that mysterious women who fooled me once, she did it again! It is clear as day that Elison is just Morgana's disguise or perhaps she is actually working for Morgana. I am going to find her and she better wish I finish her quickly because it is going to be painful for her!_

As, the Gohan screams out of anger everyone just steps back until his mother tries to stop him seeing that he is getting dangerous.

 _Gohan stop right now! Think about your wife and child they both need you!_

Without even saying a word he just slaps his mother from his way and with a death glare looks forwards where Ellison is working.

The blue skies now are dark and gloomy for his eyes. His breath is that of a dangerous bull and his heart is bumping so fast that he could easily hear how his heart pumps blood through his veins. Is it sadness or is it anger that he is feeling right now? For he himself could not answer this question. Fear, anger and sadness boiling inside him as they soon would be unleashed.

At the point to arriving to the location Gohan becomes a little bit more calm. Upon stepping to the mental clinic institution he looks what could be described as slaughter. The clinics are now messy in blood and human organs. In his left there are dogs eating human flesh, he quickly blasts them away.

"What the hell happened there, by the way it looks, it seems that each of them went crazy and slaughtered one another. I can't sense any human kind of energy." He smiles and then his thoughts proceeds. "Good it means she is waiting for me in her true form, I just need to find out where Ellison is working. " Walking in the mess of blood Gohan gets to the information center. Figuring out the password is relative easy for him and searching through the logs, he quickly finds out where the office he is searching for is. The moment he steps his foot to the office all windows blow up without even warning. The dusts begins to clear and Gohan sees only what could be described as an abomination. A creature with a legs that are half reptilian and half humanoid. The upper body's back is covered what seems to be bat kind of wings and they are glowing in red and silver. The front of the upper body looks like a hole with bunch of cow skulls inside. The head is that of an dog with a 3 mouths and six tongues – two from each mouth covered by worms, fire and ice.

* * *

# The Hero Trio.

We are leaving Gohan and the monster he just encountered. The hero trio, also known as Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo finally managed to find out Maikahan's location. Maikahan sensing that something is going on with his father, he himself is not one hundred percent stable. Warriors could see it by his face.

 _Maikahan it is your doom time, we came to settle this conflict once and for all! We know about your mother and after defeating you, her plans would fall with you._

Maikahan looks at his grandfather. _Are you an idiot? There was no conflict to begin with. Foe I am yours not grandfather. I have quite knowledge and experience how dangerous and maniacal mother is. I bested both of you with relative ease and I can tell that I could do it again as you are not at my level._

 _How are you not our foe as you attack innocent people and trying to establish empire?_

 _Let me tell you something Piccolo. Dead is not the worst thing that could happen, I do not consider neither you to be evil, but you are selfish in some ways._

 _Selfish?_

 _The simple objects known as dragon balls it was what makes you selfish in my eyes. Have you ever thought that even if earth is safe other planets could be not? Dragon balls are just your escape from many problems and you are using them whenever there was a threat, other planets don't have one. This comes to another thing and that is considering Frieza and his father King Cold._

 _We can' t know everything that is happening around the universe, that's impossible!_

 _The problem relies not in knowing, but that you never consider things. For example you all know that Frieza and his father ruled quite sizable and famous empire, do any of you known what happens when the ruler gets down without a successor? Chaos and civil wars that's what happened after they where defeated. When they where alive innocent people as you call them died from empire's army hands, after future Trunks killed them, innocent people began to die by the hands of another innocent people._

 _Are you trying to make us believe that you are good person?_

 _I am not trying proof anything to you, I am trying to say that I am protecting the universe! Get back to the earth!_

 _We are not going anywhere without getting answers._

 _There is not to much to talk about, something, something terrible is happening out there, so get your ass moving!_

* * *

# Earth

Gohan's and the monsters fight already devastated many earth's cities to the ground and fire. The creature using his wings summons bat like creatures who with no control starts cloning themselves until they covered all of the city. There are now hundreds of millions bat like creatures forming into what could be described as an plane. The master monster above breaths fire directly to Gohan while he is trying to get out of the bat path. Blasting them does not helps as they recreate themselves every time he tries to. That is when Gohan decides to use after image attack to distract bats and monster. It works as Gohan manages to kick to the creatures spine and cutting the wings. The creatures screams in high pitched tone and Ki blasts Gohan's face. By using Ki shield he manages to get only with few bruises and dusty face. Grin smile on his face appears.

 _I had no idea that I would enjoy this so much, no wonder you need to shape shift as you are disgusting creature._

Little did Gohan could realize that this is not Morgana he is facing right now. Constantly kicking and punching creature out of desperation he laughs as creature cries in pain. His power is now so immense that he does not even notices that while he is moving he is in fact pushing earth along with his movement. Emotional instability Gohan is having right now makes him even more dangerous that Legendary Super Sayian, however his mentality is weakened so much that he can't think straightforwards. He gets glimpse of clever mind as he notices for a moment that the constellations of the stars suddenly changed. Assuming that this is creatures strange attack Gohan pierces through the creature and he did with smile. That smile suddenly dropped as it was no longer a monster he fought, but his little angel Pan that he killed. Tears began to flow through his cheeks as he got some glimpse of clever mind. He wasn't facing Morgana all this time, it was his daughter all the time. Words could not describe how mad he is right now that was until he hears familiar voice coming from behind.

 _Gohan, why Gohan? I have forgiven you that you cheated on me as you had no idea you where doing this. Now you are just mad dog that killed our child!_

Turning to the direction where voice is coming he sees Videl. _I am sorry Videl, but our little angel was made into abomination. I had no idea it was her._

Videl steps back. _No, Gohan you are just a mad dog right now. I can't recognize you anymore Gohan, you are not the person I have fallen in love years ago._

"Lets be realistic here, there is a low chance that this is actually Videl. I can't sense neither my mother or Bulma anywhere around. Which means they are dead and this is Morgana standing in front of me and my real wife was killed."

 _Cut your act Morgana, I know that it is not Videl standing, but you. Now do you think, you will stop me by using my wife's face._

# Capsule's Corporation Hospital about an half hour ago.

Videl, Chi Chi and Bulma where all gathered together and watches over Pan. Shivering and in tears all of them are right now. With Gohan acting like a mad dog and unknown condition that Pan has right now it created a gloomy and dark atmosphere around them. Bulma had called Trunks and asked if he could watch over Bra, she doesn't want anything bad happen to her little daughter.

The deadly silence was disturbed by the strange and inhuman sounds coming from Pan. This created a reactionary among three ladies. Videl jumps out of chair and gets to her daughter.

 _Pan, please answer me, I am begging you!_ Videl shouts of desperation. No answer was given besides strange sounds coming from little girl. The legs begins to transform and Pan produces high pitched sounds. The panic of what would happen next moment visits all of them.

 _Bulma, can't you do anything to help my granddaughter!_ Gohan's mother shouts to her friend. Just moment before Bulma could answer question a giggle could be heard followed by soft voice.

 _Nothing will help her anymore, she already belongs to me._

In the same exactly time all of ladies turns around and sees a young looking female. She has long and curvy silver hair, blue eyes. Her face is perfectly symmetric along with perfect body proportions and sadistic smile. Watching in fear as she lies down to the bed and stretches her legs to the wall. With a soft gesture she touches her body from her upper part of her body and watches. Bulma gets really angry by her actions.

 _Listen, I don't care who you are, but get the fuck out of this bed and wear something properly!_

 _Who do you think you are worm? By the way Videl did you knew that there are actually four and not 3 victims in your case. I was luckily that you did not made connection and that Maikahan had no idea about this little thing._

Videl with fearful voice asks her. _How do you know about the case, are you the one who?_

 _That's right, I am the one who killed all of the fourth victims. It was experiment and my last victim was the Ellison, when you talked with her, you talked with me as I already killed her, just moments before I made a call to you. I won't get into details, as you already know I can shape shift temporary. However, what that betrayal did not knew that if I kill someone of my own sex without any witnesses there is no time limitation._

"So this is why we never had caught her, wait what does she mean by betrayal?" _What do you mean by betrayal?_

 _It is obvious I am talking about Maikahan, the kiddo even managed to fool me and I am not a forgiving person. The fact that this brat inherited his father's memories was the thing I hate about him the most and the fact that he fooled me._

 _We don't believe you, you are lying right now._

 _Believe what you want old whore, the fact that it took seven years for him to call me a mother speaks a volumes. He considered you to be mother despite the fact that you had actually never seen him in person._

By the end of her words Pan finishes her transformation from young teenage girl to the abomination and gets out of the window. Acting by that Morgana slaughters both Chi Chi and Bulma while keeping Videl alive. Trying to run out Videl was caught by Morgana and now held in her arms. Morgana glaring with sadistic eyes pierces through Videl's soul. Not knowing what to expect from her she tries to kick Morgana without any success. Videl shivers as Morgana starts licking her neck.

 _I am not planning to use you for another transformation as your daughter is enough for me. I am still going to use your body just like I used your daughter's today and Maikahan's years ago._

"What this bitch had sexually abused my child? What kind of monster is she?"

Morgana without even warning gives a cold kiss to Videl and Videl falls into trance.

* * *

Videl out of fear tries to deny this and get out of the way as she sees that Gohan truly believes her to be Morgana. Gohan grabs her by the shoulders and drags to the ground. He starts punching her face left and right while she is just in tears. Not even a word or sound comes from her mouth – everything is lost to her. She was fooled and did not connected her case to the suddenly call from fake Ellison. Her daughter was abused and eventually transformed into disgusting creature while her husband went insane. Nothing now matters as the last bit of breath leaves her lungs. Despite that Gohan continues dragging her around and kicking her face. A clapping sound with a laugh could be heard.

 _What a mad dog we have, not only you killed your child, but your wife also. I very much enjoyed seeing this spectacular show._

This made Gohan's senses to return and his mind to function normally. Horrible scene and apprehension of what he just done right broke even the deepest shells of his soul. This time it is not mistake that in front of him is standing no other than Morgana. Despite that she is few meters away for him she looks like she is millions of light years away from him. The only question he has right now is why.

 _Do you want to known why I have chose you as my tool for revenge? The simple fact that you are guilty by association as you have the highest concentration of DNA of those two parasites. The leaders and co creators of rebellion. Unfortunately for me, my child actually fooled and betrayed me and you all thought that he is working for me while in truth he never considered you as an enemy. He just played a bad guy and he never considered me as his mother. That whore you call a mother was more mother to him that I was and the fact that he got against my order did not made me happy at all. After all your son is your shadow and by breaking you, I have weakened him._

Only tears where coming from him, soon the last bit of light left his eyes and now only darkness he could see. as she absorbs his life force and summons her five generals from the depths of hell All of the earth is covered in ashes and the world has shifted into the darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Aftermath**

About half a year has passed since Morgana used Goran's broken soul and KI in order to revive her five generals. As the trio of heroes returned to earth, they found that whole planet is now in ashes and hard to breath in. Luckily Goten and Trunks somehow managed to survive, but with a large psychological impact. Neither of them had any idea of what had happened their only guess was that Morgana was here and that she has a similar ability to Goku's Black's one of abilities. Goku indeed tried to use instant transmission when he sensed spiked Gohan's energy, however someone was blocking it and only after the events they would be able to locate earth's new location. Trunks explained that something has happened to Pan, and that Gohan became paranoid according to his mother he and Goten tried to figure out, but some monster just knocked both of them.

Maikahan himself is nowhere to be found and since his connection to his father, he first hand experienced Gohan's last minutes alive. The mental paralysis and fear of his mother did not allowed him to interfere with events on earth. The only thing his soldiers heard before him leaving: _I am going to find someone, I am going to find it._

Since Maikahan's assault on universe seven, he managed to get a grasp of about a third of the universe. The other half is now under Morgana's control and she is referred as Lady Morgana. The first day she announced war to Maikahan's controlled planets claiming that she is the one who should be considered as their ruler and no one else. Morgana also took control over otherworld as she killed both Kaioshins and King Yemma. The secret weapon that Morgana had in mind began to be developed. Children from few months old to about seven years old are being kidnapped and stolen from families, those same families are being disposed. Remaining five Z fighters joined their strength with Maikahan's army or as Morgana calls them – _Rebellious parasitic worms._

Without a doubt Morgana's five generals are mysterious just like their lady. Those are small descriptions of a small portion of their powers provided by Maikahan's research:

 **Sephiran** – **a high class visionary illusionist. Has the power to create mirrored arenas for short about 2 to 5 earth's minutes. His victims often start to confuse their allies with their enemies as their senses weakens greatly under his illusions.**

 **Sanguine – a hight class sound illusionist. Unlike his counterpart - he's power comes from the sound illusions. It is said that some of his magic could drive insane those who aren't prepared. His and his younger brother's Sephiran's combined strength are extremely dangerous.**

 **Delarosa – only female general from Morgana's high generals. At first glance she is not that dangerous as other generals. However, this is false assumption as she could give birth to about 10000 babies of her species a day without any effort. She is a succubus vampire class and with the blood of her victims she gives birth to her children.**

 **Nalem - the highest fire class fallen demon. He is considered to be strongest of the generals – since he is also fallen Makaioshin. His powers are yet to be determined.**

 **Soren – said to be father of two brothers. One of the most powerful black magicians of all time – trained by Morgana herself.**

 **Morgana - I can't not include her as she is leader of five generals. She is considered to be mother and a goddess of black magic (do not to be confused with demonic Makioshin magic). Biologically immortal as she can't die of any natural causes – does not age at all. Shape shifting, Ki paralysis, mental manipulation and reality bending are one of her many abilities.**

* * *

# Present Day

A certain young man is looking at sunset. Winds slowly uplifts his lavender hair the feeling of fresh air brushes his face. One of his eyes is a good indicator device as it is patched with artificial technology and ancient Namekian magic. His stretches his metallic palms to the air and from the gap of his fingers he captures sunset. With other hand he slowly picks up a cigarette and just moment before he ignites it voice behind his back speaks.

 _Trunks it is time for training session._

It is a voice of his dad Vegeta. His appearance did not changed that much except a long scar on his left cheek and little bit damaged left eye. They both comes through small doors made of platinum and came to the one of training sectors. Many man and women from different backgrounds are gathered around here in order to protect what they have. It was a surprise for Z fighters that Maikahan had managed to bring people from different backgrounds together. Everything is divided into small tactical teams and sections, other Z fighters are in different planets helping to train young warriors. Vegeta is of course one of them. There are people responsible for such things as : transporting and securing food, resource management, defense systems and many more. Both and Trunks pass one of them. A tall and muscular dark skinned man with mechanical eyes and gruesome looking face with few visible scars. He is known by his nickname Mechanic and he is responsible for installing defense systems in current moon base.

They enter the main training room which is 90x60 meters in size with installed possibility to train with drones. At the time only Trunks and Vegeta are present in the room and it has plenty of place to train for them. Ever since the events on earth Trunks promised that he won't other words go like earth just did, the lose of his mother and sister pushed him to the edge. Vegeta was happy that his son decided to train and help others. Despite of this he was angry that such events pushed his son to become stronger and better man that he is now. Couldn't be helped right now and they must move into a new future. Both of their eyes had meet and they began training.

* * *

# With Goku and Goten.

Unlike Vegeta and Trunks they are on planet with much harsher climate. Cold winters and dreadful winds all year does not make this planet a spot for a nice holiday tips. Surrounded by mountains and lakes the surface of the planet reminds of Goku's home land back on the earth. Of course with exception of warm weather. Since the planet has a harsh climate many underground systems and roads where build in. There are six main undergrounds – about size of an west city on earth and few dozen size of small town. Goku and Trunks are now residing in one of the smaller underground bases connected to the one of the cities. Neither of main underground bases are important than one another and has equal value from each point of view. The whole system is made out like this so if a major attack would happen and one of the bases collapses other bases would not get crushed because of it, no matter how important base looks from the outside.

A dim path surrounded by low blue artificial lights coming from 5 meters tall electrical towers aligned in perfectly way. The ground is made out of katchin – a strongest metal in universe seven. Walls could be barely seen as only small parts are touched by the dim lights. As you walk along the road you from time to time could hear different sounds coming from various doors. In one of them you could hear someone preparing food while in another bunch of men talking and drinking beer. In some of the doors entire families lives and in the others various tacticians or even artists could be found. The main entrance door that the path is leading towards is what many would call town market center. There you could buy and trade many goods like food or training equipment. From the left side there is a door leading to the training facility and the other door on the right is a communication center. Each underground city has at least one in order to connect with other bases.

A training facility unlike that one on Vegeta's and Trunk's location are divided into five parts or what they call training sectors. The first one is a meditation chamber and is used only for mental strength improvement. Second one is for close physical combat training while the third one is used for close defense tactics. The fourth one is used to polish energy based defense and attacks. Each of them are equal in size and space except the fifth one. Fifth one is the biggest and warriors could test their strengths against one another to see their over all improvement. A young looking man with a spiky hair and a similar, but more mature looking man with orange and red outfit enters the first training section. Those two man we know as Goten and Goku. Just like Trunks, Goten became determined to become stronger. The mare fact that his brother went insane in his last moments alive made a deep wound in a young man's mind. Goten always looked up to his big brother and never even had a nightmare that his brother could lose common sense and behave like a mad dog. Till his day he remembers how he saw his brother's crazy face back than. He was watching portion of his brothers fight with that monster and Gohan had scared him at the time, he was like a roaring beast ready to tear apart his enemies.

* * *

# With Piccolo

Piccolo the master and close friend to Gohan is now currently residing in the same planet that Maikahan had found out a mysterious life support chambers deep underground. Beautiful world with mountains, rivers, oceans and green sunsets. It appears that the women who Maikahan found could be considered Piccolo's ancestor. It turns out her species called Cryions and more reptile like species called Fracons are both ancestors of ancient Namekians, oh and her name is Ruthia by the way.

Ruthia finds Piccolo quite amusing due to the fact that according to Maikahan - Namekians where very collective people and Piccolo on other hand is introverted figure. A black sheep of his own species. She made fun of his seriousness whenever time was good and often tried to use over all serious tone when talking in front of him. Despite enjoying making him little bit uncomfortable she proved to be good sparring partner. Her own husband and father where that of military background and she was trained in self defense as a child and a young adult. That was until she became mother to two children.

This time the training sectors of this world is building fighters for a team work. Students must to overcome their differences and form a teams and fight with other teams. Most teams has about 2 or 3 members. Piccolo and Ruthia is a leading team and one of the training masters to other teams. General Almach who is also in this current planet is a tactician based on close combat while Piccolo is a tactician master based on KI defense. Ruthia teaches her students how to properly reserve their energy and increase their overall stamina and endurance. Attacking - General Almach, Defense - Piccolo and tactical energy using - Ruthia.

The world itself unlike Goku's current location is highly technological with towers that uses special crystals. Those crystals helps to detect intruders up to the ten times compared only to basic Ki sensing as it enchants Ki sensing abilities. There is also towers that control gravity and weather on planet Merk. Some locations helds up to two hundred earth gravities and harsh climate conditions. Even thought that at the first hand 200x earth's gravity does not seem that much but due to the fact that harsh climate conditions are generated it is a perfect place for warrior to develop and train their bodies.

* * *

Authors Notes:

 **Please do not mix between such things as ancient Namekians and Namekians we see in Dragon Ball Z series. Although they are same species, due to the fact that there was few big climatic events on original planet Namek some of genetics are different. Same goes for Namekian language. There are two Namekian languages one of them is a modern and could be heard in the main series. Another is ancient Namekian language - Piccolo's great grandfather's generation was the last one to use ancient Namek language.**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Other Side.**

# The Light Tower

A dark and laminating hallway with a dim blue and red lights coming from the windows. The shadows engulfs the space from time to time. At first no sound, no voice or steps could be heard in this place, only some whispers and sounds that reminds calm, but anxious fire coming from the pit. The enormous windows that of a diamond form are the first thing one could notice coming to this place. Tick, tick, tick. Sounds that seems to be produced by large mechanical clock could be heard, despite the fact that there is no clock in this place. This is a sound of anxiety and fear of unknown. Walking down this hallway it is like walking in a dark tunnel and for faint of mind this walk could be there last. Some say that this place has no beginning or the end and that it is actually pathway leading to persons biggest nightmares coming from their subconscious mind. Others say that this is the castle that ascended from hell or some other otherworld and that it is here to seduce people coming into this trap. Both of them are right in their own way and both are wrong as no one has returned from this place. Welcome to the Light Tower a mysterious place where Morgana resides.

The enormous place is actually the size of a large galaxy and the inner sanctum of tower is actually the other dimension created by Morgana herself. Red and blue lights coming from the windows has two different sources that produces dim lights. Belindos and Helios the two source stars that are primary source of energy in this place. Morgana created them by using dark magic and bending two black holes and reversing them into stars and expanding their size. In reality the space is expanding in size quite fast and every 4 months doubles in size. The victims or fools as Morgana would say are lurked into this place by using visionary illusions. Their energy essence are slowly sucked out and added to one of the cores who's purpose is to produce obedient warriors in a fast and efficient way. The process for one legion - 50 000 units of warriors takes about 6 days for a stronger ones it could take up to 8 days. All units that belongs to specific legion are identical in energetic point of view as their Ki are identical and binded to Morgana, yet there could be biological differences. Demonic army that only answer and listen to Morgana's commands alone are a perfect group of obedient soldiers as no human or nonhuman could be truly loyal to. There are few locations in the light tower that are difficult to find and of high importance.

The main throne room as one would call is unusual to say at least. Unlike in other places time here flows very differently compared to the outside world I would say that concept of time in this place should not be implied as for each individual time would flow different. For some it would be very fast and one minute in the throne room would affect them like ten years passed and for others time flows backwards. Important notion here is that main room has only one opening and one exit to come out of it and that would be giant light beam that is actually visible in whole dimension. Light beam itself is size of few hundred light years and it is practically impossible to even get close as it vaporizes everyone who are deemed unworthy or an enemy. Destroying it is an option, however, one would be destroyed quicker by enormous pressure that light beam produces then he or she would come up with a plan. The room itself looks very dark at the first glance and only shadow of Morgana could be visible piercing through your soul and watching your every step. You had felt that you are being watched from the beginning of your journey, but you had no idea if you are going insane or someone actually follows your every step. The various noisy voices starts to reach your ears as your heart starts bumping and tip your body begins shaking. Most important thing is that you do not even notice and the reason you can't see anything is because your eyes could not perceive those colors as it is in a spectrum of not visible light. Low frequency sound coming from your breath and a soft voice that paralyzes your whole body in fear. Have been lucky so far traveler, but your journey ends here and now.

* * *

Planet Lipsum is one of the planets in Morgana's controlled area. It is a smaller size of a planet size that about of mars and with a rural climate in the most regions. Within the first days of occupation riots on the streets started as people where in fear as to what just happened in their lives out of nowhere as the habitants of this world would describe. Civil wars between those who oppose Morgana's rule and those who welcomed here with opened arms are truth of this world. Dead and destruction became everyday reality. The massive amounts of propaganda coming from puppet governments are at the level of insanity and the Great Lady as they call her is not only political, but also religious leader. This is the truth for many occupied systems as some might see her as some sort of Goddess that ascended from the heavens. Situation for those who are against her rule is very dark and cruel. Chances of dying are far greater than waking up next day and do not dare to ask where your missing friend is. Missing people are reality that is taboo and you would be portrayed as insane and dangerous to society or even worse you would be next one to disappear without even any trace.

The instances of such things as cannibalism, prostitution and organ harvesting grew ten times as it is reality of the darker corners of this world. Collectors are special task force that cleans up the streets from any trace of illegal activities. The more major cities that war did not touched are rained by propaganda machine and there is no such thing as war or misery ever since Morgana had came and that other areas are in perfect condition. One has no obligations to ask questions in perfect world and society and if you even dare to ask one question death by suicide is probably the best option. Majority of citizens are brainwashed by lies so much that they had lost their critical thinking skills while more educated and intelligent people are wiped out every single minute one by one. Survivors are usually the leaders of rebel groups or submitted themselves to corrupt government.

* * *

Other planets might have the similar situations to the one of Lipsum it is not truth that reactions and aftermath where similar in regards of seized control. Morgana is never direct ruler of planets that she controls that was the truth in the Great Purge War and now as she is seen as above any ruler and person by her followers. Proclamation of superiority, creation of chaos, propaganda machine and creating her own image as that one of a religious and political leader is how she is. For her it is like watching some kind of performance and cults that are based on her are favorite thing ever. Ants that believe her to be some sort of divine being that is here to safe them are her favorites as she could command them to do anything for her without even being present. Title mother and goddess of black magic was not given her for nothing. Picking a person or a group of individuals and invading their subconscious and conscious minds in order to create some sort of religious cult based on her is easy task as eating. I could say that she is master of mortal psychology and could easily make life of a successful man a living hell and a nightmare. Despite being alone in her throne room she is never bored at all and enjoys her time. However, there is one thing that makes her anxious and that comes from one person. Her own child is nowhere to be found and she could not tell if the traitor is actually alive or he is dead. Within unknown location Maikahan is most likely in other universe. Invading other universe to search for Maikahan is not a solution as she has to seize control of universe seven first and if the fact that she is still alive would be known to angels and Grand Priest before first core of the weapon would be completed, she would have hard time. The only good thing is that she is certain that Maikahan won't ask for Grand Priest's help as having easy victory for him is not acceptable. "I have to seize control of universe seven within one year and finish two cores of super weapon before searching for him. He was clearly affected by what happened to his father, but my heart tells me that he is alive."

Her left leg is on the top of right leg and as she begins swinging glass of wine she changes her leg position. Small sip of wine and she might look what is happening to one of the planets for a brief period of time and get back to her own reality in just a moment. For lady the throne room is not some dark place as she and her kind have much bigger spectrum of visible than humans and even majority of gods. She has no idea if her child had inherited this or his vision is just like that of an parasite. High probability that both of the statements is true and his visionary abilities could be exceptional ones compared to a human, but weak and inferior compared to hers. Most of her room is on infrared spectrum while more minor things and details are at ultraviolet spectrum. She throws her glass of wine and all throne room is ignited by white flames coming from her aura. She bends herself and her hair reaches the floor but are not caught by the flames. She starts looking at the dancing white flames she produced just few moments ago. Fascinated by what she just produced she reaches state of deep trance. A self absorbing state where she sees herself as someone destined to rule and that others should obey her without any questions. Believe in self-importance and great charisma are traits that she shares with Maikahan. Connected with her own core and flowing in deep sea of cosmic energy while at the same time creating abnormal connections and breaking important details thus disturbing flow of cosmic energy. For anyone who can sense energy it is easy to know if they are in Morgana's zone. Disturbing feeling of an unnatural energy flow or sudden change in persons mood. Cosmic energy is different kind of energy from what we call Ki and is produced by cosmic things such as: planets, stars and even galaxies. Tampering with cosmic energy is highly dangerous and even forbidden for gods themselves as consequences for even smallest kind of tampering could lead to galaxy wide disaster. Morgana could do small level of tampering without even being in the state of trance as she knows about this power more than anyone else. **Project Tamper** was created by Morgana eons ago and through that project subclass of magic known as **Black Magic** was created along with discovery of something more dangerous than tampering itself. The end goal of **Project Tamper** is…..


	23. Hungry for Blood and Energy

Planet Kaplosa is one of the Maikahan's controlled planets that are near the red line of the divided universal territory. Ever since the major war started this planet had already five major attacks against them. Luckily due to good communication systems and secret underground bases that are presented on all five planets moons. Kaplosa's planets citizens managed to hold their back against major attacks. The planet itself is what you could call super earth. It is about four times size that of earth and has almost identical atmospheric composure like earth's. Now what's really interesting about this planet are the intelligent life form. Unlike on earth humans this planets intelligent beings do not share common ancestor with monkeys. Kaplozars are amphibian life form. They are great communicators as they use telepathy and sending ultra high frequency sound signals from their bodies. They could also easily shrink in size and move with their own body and also, walk on their legs in their normal state. Their shrunken state might seem as something not posing danger to hostile forces s they become in tune with magical elements that are found only on this planet. This is the reason Morgana is attacking this planet constantly as to get those elements and this also the exact same reason why Maikahan had told that this planet and it's magical elements must be protected at any cost.

 **Age 794 March 17th**

One of the Kaplosa's moons base detector's caught a signal of an intrusion. This is the first time that enemy is not attacking main planet itself, but one of it's moons instead.

 _What the hell is going on? Send signals to other bases and warn them for plausible intrusions!_

A high command Kaplozar with white battle armor that protects against Ki blasts by deflecting up to 15% of the damage. His name is Qudos. Just within the moments of his command a sound of explosion could be heard. Everyone turns to the direction where explosion is coming from and with the signal of his fingers Qudos commands his solders to get into small groups. Divided into six different groups and each group divided into four tactical teams that of a five members in each tactical team has five members the Qudos team scatters around to search for intruders.

* * *

One of the tactical teams reaches crossroad that interconnects two main communication stations. The place itself is dark and it is hard to see surroundings and two out of five soldiers had to shrink in size in order for them to give observations and be other soldiers eyes. Other tactical teams are most likely done the same thing. One of the soldiers notices that there is strange leak of smoke coming from the north.

 _B17th here, I have noticed strange leak of smoke, possibly gas or the site of explosion. The smoke is coming from the north. I and my team going to investigate further._

The commander of B17th tactical team gives command with his two fingers to go to the direction of north. Soldiers of shrink state where the first ones to go further from their position leaving pathway to other members of tactical force.

 _Everything is too damn quite here, it gets me creeps. I don't like this silence._

 _Keep quite Hugos, it was always silent here like this. Keep moving._

 _Man, I am telling you this now. Something is going on, my grandmother used to tell me a stories about soldiers losing their minds in forest of silence._

Commander rolls his eyes over his soldiers comment.

 _Please_ _stop_ _be_ _ing_ _so paranoid soldier,_ _it is made up story to scare children. Jurus, Galelus how situation is at your location?_

 _The vast majority of things seems to be usual and normal at our location. However, there is one thing that is odd._

 _What that would be?_

 _The composition of the atmosphere is different here compared that to the usual composition._

 _Does the difference between this moon's usual atmospheric composition increases further you move?_

 _It does, but increase is at very small pace sir._

 _Than we are going to stop. Here until I come up with the plan._

"What is the point of changing atmospheric composition, could it be that the enemy is trying to poison us? In that case there are other and more practical things to poison us. Not to mention that.. wait a second shit, how could I have missed this?"

 _Alex could you contact high commander Qudos and inform of the situation. Tell them that explosion_

 _came from one of bases in the north._

A brief moment of silence is suddenly broken by the scream of a fellow soldier. They turn around to see vampire class succubus.

 _Miss Delarosa at your service._

* * *

The mysterious star that is so pitch black that normal human eyes could not even perceive it even if they where looking right at it. The size of the star itself is that of a ten billion that of a suns diameter and surface temperatures reaches up to few trillion degrees. Location of the black star is between universe seven and it's twin universe six. Hidden in a dark and mysterious space between two universes durability of such star is galaxy level. Gravitation forces are so strong that in this starts gravitational zone time itself flows differently.

Yet despite all of this two female figures are walking on the surface of black star like it is nothing to them. For someone like Majin Buu to be even at the distance that equal to the quarter away from the stars diameter would mean death, let alone for normal mortal. The surface is also very cloudy and there is no visible light just like in Morgana's throne room. The two females that are walking are Morgana and her only female high general Delarosa.

 _It is finally good to see you Delarosa, I am sure that when you where summoned from the void of hell, you where surprised. As you have noticed this world has changed the last time you had saw it._

 _That is not relevant humans and gods are still the same. First being parasitic worms that are allowed to live and second are the blindfolded idiots. I heard that you have a child, is that truth?_

Morgana's facial expression changes to that of an disgust. She is not happy that she was fooled so much by a half kid and how he made things so much harder for her.

 _I rather not talk about that brat. Not only he fooled and betrayed me, he also made things much more difficult. I could have already hold universe seven in my palms if not for him._

 _Ah I see, so the boy went to the way of those pesky parasitic creatures. No wonder he did so, after all his father was a pesky one. I am quite surprised at how things changed, but why we are dealing only with universe seven and not the others?_

 _We are unprepared, the fact that I am still alive and active should not reach ears of Daishinkan. I am not saying I am not capable of dealing with him, what I am trying to say that the fact of my existence should remain closed as long as possible. Dealing with Maikahan and his army is enough to have a problems and now if angels and their father Daishinkan would join it would be disaster._

The enormous winds blows up that could destroy entire solar system every nanosecond as they walk. Morgana stops and looks at vampire class succubus.

 _I have special task for you, which I believe you would handle easily._

 _My attention is focused only at you, my lady._

 _Good. There is a specific planet who's locals call Kaplosa and it is on the red line of controlled zones. There are specific magical elements in that planet that could not be found anywhere else_

 _on universe seven._

 _Do you want me to get those elements to you? Is that correct?_

 _Not exactly, planet has five moons and each of them are heavily protected. I want you to sneak up to the one of the planets moons and by making your shadowy appearance clear by some stunt like_

 _small explosion sabotage communications with the local planet at it's other moons. In a case where someone would notice you, suck their bloods out with all their life essence. I do allow you to have fun only when the sabotage part is finished._

* * *

The remaining soldiers of B17th starts attacking intruder, but she easily blocks their attacks mocking them.

 _My, my you are you in bad mood today, aren't you? Don't worry your dead bodies should be that of a great value to the great lady Morgana._

One of the soldiers kicked her successfully to the stomach while another used Ki binding technique. A special technique that imprisons victim to a Ki ball that shrinks every second until it is size of a beam and explodes. Four soldiers produces Ki shields in order to protect themselves from impact that blast would produce. In just few seconds the whole moon flashed dozen of times due to explosion. That was not enough to leave Delarosa with even a scratch. She just transported herself in back of B17th commander and engulfed him with her wings. Paralyzed warrior shouts.

 _Get your ass moving! This is an order!_

Soldiers did not listened to their commanders order and one by one where destroyed by Delarosa. Her sharp teeth reached B17th's neck and with a bite his whole body was paralyzed. Unlike your usual vampire that sucks blood from it's victims Delarosa sucks both blood and energy out of her victims bodies. Once she bites her victim the flow of blood becomes almost stagnant and controlling KI becomes so hard that is practically impossible to move muscles and control Ki properly. The mix of victims blood and Ki essence goes to her wings and when there is enough mixture she could produce children by swing of her wings. She is the only one with this ability, however one year would be enough for her to produce one million children, not talking about her children. This is what makes her extremely dangerous. Only a few seconds passed since B17th was completely done.

Delarosa closes her eyes and goes into another state of consciousness. There she could see everyone that are coming for her. It is clear that others have sensed that something happened here, despite the fact that she tried to be hidden as possible. Not her fault to be honest as the explosion was the thing that made other tactical teams aware of her location. Now it is time for her to wait. Hungry for a blood and energy.


	24. Universe 6

Universe six is considered twin universe of universe seven and has many familiar things. Unlike universe seven, universe six has a peaceful time and no war has touched them yet. The gang criminal Frost was caught by Cabba four years after tournament of power. That was last time he saw his master Vegeta – sayian from universe seven. After one of the four planet Sadal's prince had organized Coup d'état against King of planet Sadal things changed a little bit in his life. Considering that fallen prince worked with Frost hand to hand and Cabba managed to caught criminal, King Sadal granted him rank of captain. Now only few months away from tenth anniversary as Cabba became captain of sayian army, he is now already general of sayian army. Caulifla and her gang where forced to join sayian army as special tactic force. This was done during the small civil war. She had achieved and mastered super sayian 3 while her best friend Kale achieved second grade of Berserk form and has complete mastery of it. Caulifla works as instructor training new recruits for sayian army and Kale had married Cabba. Both of them have two children, boy and a girl. Boy is named after Vegeta – Cabba's master and girl's name is Caulifla. Both of the children are twins and 3 years old at the time, they are still too young to train at this point of time Legendary assassin Hit is quite mystery for a now. There is a rumors that he is no longer working as assassin and is training to become next God of Destruction. Other rumors are that Hit is no longer alive. As for our chubby cat God of Destruction Champa – he became even more lazy than he was already and most of the time he is taking a nap. This had disappointed Vados, as Champa had showed progress few years ago. He even managed to lose some of his fat and you could see some muscles. All that hard work and diet gone to nothing.

* * *

Champa's home planet is not that different from Beerus home planet, except few details. The dozen of chubby cat's portraits clearly indicates who is the master of this place. The fact that both of planets has more similarities then differences became topic of conflict quite a few times between two brothers. Which one had copied this or that from another one, or who's bathroom is more elegant. The fact that Beerus is no longer alive and that universe seven is divided is not known either to Champa or his attended Vados. Lazy Kaioshin did not even bothered to ask if this Morgana existed at all and considering that this universe is next target after universe seven are quite a bad news for them. Vados being the eldest of female angels seen and experienced the Great Purge war first hand, knows how dangerous Morgana is. Using her staff she wakes up her lazy student out of his nap. It usually takes about an hour in earth's time for Champa to wake up, not this time.

Champa Sama, wake up or I would tell Zeno about your laziness. She says half jokingly and that was enough for him to get out of his bed. Hakaishin of universe six completely understands that Zeno and Grand Priest are not happy with his work, and mere fact that it even got worse recent years could mean the end of his days as God of Destruction. He looks at Vados – angel of universe six with sleepy eyes and asks her how long he was sleeping.

It is been a six months – you are becoming like your brother Beerus. Are you trying to compete with him in that way?

This comment angers Champa despite caring about his brother, he does not want to be compared to him. He shouts at Vados with his usual tone.

Hey, the longest period I have slept was twenty five years, unlike Beerus who once slept almost half millennium! After he shouted Vados made her usual comment about his body size.

It took about fifteen minutes for Champa to get out of his bed and take a quick bath. Hearing his stomach he starts wondering what kind of food Vados prepared for him this time. In general it is something that has awful taste to him. Last time she gave him some awful mix saying it is healthy for his physique. Whatever she prepared for him now it does not matters. What matters is that he wants to eat.

 _Hey Vados! Get me something to eat!_

Angel of universe six replies to Champa's rude behavior with few simple words.

 _Who is not working he is not eating._ She seriously referred to his job as Hakaishin. He just looks at her eyes who are telling him that he is starting to test limits of her patience. The only way he could get something to eat is to destroy a few unfortunate planets.

* * *

Tournament of power ended up with universe seven's victory after Goku and Vegeta managed to defeat Jiren. Universes where wished back and that was allowed under one condition. There is a specific time period which each individual universe has a chance to increase their mortal level above seven and if after that period of time it is still lower than seven the universe is going down without any questions. Of course the lowest ranking universes where granted most time to develop their mortal levels. It became popular to destroy uncivilized words or planets where barbaric humans live. Speaking about universe six they where given 457 years 147 days 15 hours and 23 earth minutes to get their universe to required level. An hour has passed since Champa woke up and they arrived to a rusty planet. The level of civilization is that of medieval ages, quite low considering that they are few millenniums at this level. That being said there is no way that Champa would miss opportunity to have some nice snack and while he promised to take care of few planets, he knows that as God of Destruction he has right to enjoy meal from local people before destroying their planet. As two mysterious figures ascends from the heavens, local citizens starts glaring at them. They have never seen anything like this and started whispering among themselves. A group of local bandits started to surround two figures believing they might have something valuable. One of them drew out a sword and charged to Champa. Of course Champa had felt nothing at all it did not even scratched him. He just looked at the bandit straight to his eyes, placed his palm in front of bandit's face and said only one world.

 _Hakai._

Other thieves witnessing how their partner in crime was just wiped out into a dust began to run in all possible directions. However, this did not provoked others to hide themselves. In fact they started shouting and calling Champa a savior. Those bandits where terrorizing them for past six years and now they see those two mysterious figures as their saviors who scared criminals by their godly powers. Champa was overwhelmed by it and shouted that he is hungry, and if they won't get him something tasty to eat, he will destroy them on the spot. The best cooker of small city was called and he got job of a lifetime. He did not cared that purple looking talking overgrown cat is threating his life if food won't be tasty, he considers a reward to prepare a meal for someone who just got rid of those criminals. He and his command had prepared giant chicken, a fish and a large pie. Without even waiting he grabbed chicken and started chewing it. His feast did not took long as the leader of bandits and his crew suddenly broke the palace's doors demanding presence of the one who dared to kill one of his man. Of course the part of his crew who saw Champa's performance are shivering in fear but their boss does not believe what he heard and wants to test if rumors that spread like lighting are true. At first Champa ignored him and that was until gang leader decided to grab one of the foods prepared for Hakaishin.

 _What are you doing?_

 _Hey listen, you big, fat and talking cat, I believe you had murdered one of my man. Do you know what awaits for those who dares to interfere with my business? Only I am allowed to kill my own man and I am not scared of you!_

 _Ho Ho Ho. I believe you are the one who is mistaken, this cat might be fat but Champa is still God of Destruction._

Just a moment before gang leader decided to punch Champa's face, someone stopped his hand. A young looking silver haired man with a blue eyes. The mysterious youth has similar face to both Champa and Vados.

 _What are you doing kid? Let go of my arm and I would spare your life._

 _I had enough of you and your gang. I could have dealt with you since day one, turn around and you would see that you are only one alive out of your criminal gang._

The red haired punk turned out to see pile of bodies. He quickly started to run away but young man made a Ki line that pierced through his chest and he dropped dead. Both Champa's and Vado's attention was concentrated towards this mysterious man, who is clearly not local.

 _It is good to meet both of you. Hakaishin Champa and his attended Tenshi Vados. I believe we have things to discus. Before that I know why you came to this planet, could you spare them for this time?_

Both of them are quite surprised that this mysterious man knows who they are and that familiar face.

 _Umm, alright this time I would spare them, I enjoyed their food so I already had doubts destroy this planet as they have delicious food. Could you tell who are you?_

 _I believe you had already meet my father Son Gohan. My name is Maikahan._

 _So there is why you look so similar to him, we had no idea that he has a second child. Aren't you too old to be his second child?_

 _Not exactly Vados, I am actually his first child, he had no idea of my existence when you had meet him. I believe my mother's identity would shock you quite a bit, you knew her better than I do._

 _Your mother?_

 _Morgana._

The name alone is enough for Vados to throw her staff out of her hands and her face of expression changes from curiosity to fear. Champa had never seen her to be afraid of something and now her whole body gives signals that she is afraid. She pick ups her staff and speaks to Maikahan.

 _How is it possible that she is alive? I have noticed that your hair color is different from usual mortals, I had not expected this to be the case._

 _So despite the fact that there was meeting of Kaioshins about my false assault on universe seven and that my mother might be Morgana, your Kaioshin did not even bothered asking you about my mother. I know that you want to raise your mortal levels and what not, but situation on universe seven was quite bad when I had left for my search._

 _Wait, so she is universe seven?_

 _She control two thirds of the mortal universe and other world. She vaporized Kaioshin realm and frozen demon realm from Makioshins entering mortal part of universe seven. Lord Makioshin had brain to figure out the real threat, of course this did not helped._

* * *

A day passed since Maikahan explained situation of universe seven. Vados insisted calling Grand Priest which was denied by him. By his own words, he is the one who slipped away and Morgana noticed that he was actually never loyal to her too soon. Vados had recognized his ambition to solve the problem and find a way to defeat his mother once and for all, as his mother's character trait.

 _There is the one thing that is bothering me._

 _I am listening._

 _The fact that you escaped to this universe is understandable. There is one thing, why you did not contacted us earlier?_

 _I had no way knowing where you are and since I am not invited to Kaioshin realm, I had no contact to made, only thing I knew that chances of the planet you had visited to be destroyed quite high. There is another thing._

 _That wold be?_

 _About a month before the events on planet earth I had found very specific book. I had decrypted half of the symbols during this period of time. The other half is much harder and I am searching for the author of this specific book, since the encryption is most likely be his own creation._

 _What kind of book and what makes you think that the author is still alive._

 _It is Dragon God's Zarama's book on creation of super dragon balls._

Both Vados and Champa started to stare at Maikahan.


	25. Project Tamper Part 1

**The Past Project Tamper Part 1**

There is important number in all of the dragon ball cosmos and that would be the number of great cycle. In perspective to earth years one great cycle is equal to 115 million years and the end of each cycle brings drastic changes to all universes. Morgana and her kind was created eight cycles ago at the end of the cycle there was the Great Purge war, better known as 11000 days long war that lead into Morgana's slumber and downfall of Primordial Humans. About few decades before war has started – a project was initialized secretly by Morgana. That project was named **Project Tamper.** At that time first advanced human empires began to emerge and while their was a peace between them and Primordial Humans Morgana and some other elites of primordials needed to create conflict. Ever since her existence began she was most influential of them all, she was their leader and she was given such authority that in today's perspective it would be hard to imagine how someone could just give such power to another. She learned trust of first angels and Kaioshins quite quickly, if only they would have known that one day she would rebel against them and how much of danger she would be one day. That day was when another branch of humans that are based on evolution emerged. Since day one, she despited them and saw them as lesser beings – a worms that where given intelligence. This is what she said when she seen first humans walking. Of course being highly intelligent she was very slow in her rebellion against her masters – even if she had power to wipe out more than half of them. Thus it is how she began her first experiments with cosmic energy tampering. In order not to cause suspicion she experimented with it as rare as plausible. Few thousand years has passed and by influencing some of Makioshins who viewed mortal humans as someone who would rebel against gods, Morgana gave birth to famous project. At first project had three main goals and end game was yet to be determined. Those goals where:

 **a) Understanding human psyche regardless universe they are born, which species they born and when they are born.**

 **b) Can we influence living energy by tampering cosmic energy?**

 **c) Control of human psyche.**

* * *

 **Secret Labs.**

Due to security measures Morgana had created ten limited space dimensions. Largest of them could hold few hundred million subjects and she could easily do experiments on them. At first it looks innocent as she is only observing how different species react to different environments and changes in them. It did not take few years for her to determine very important psychological trait that all humans have. That would be their survival instinct, when ever she creates devastating environment changes her subjects does not give up on their lives, instead they start fighting for it. Her biggest discovery was another one and even has more impact then her previous one. When we have subject X and if something bad happens to someone who our subject thinks as a close one, subject X is most likely to act outside his personality. If the event was not expected it could lead to very drastic behavior pattern. This is what she will use against Gohan in order to affect Maikahan eons from her discovery. Now she is ready to see if it would be plausible to influence someone's energy by tampering cosmic one. Even if the fist part was not completed, her intuition was telling her that by just observing her subjects she could never have full understanding of their psychology.

Sector four is the smallest secret dimension that holds up to few thousand subject. A lady with perfect body proportions and angelic face was walking to one of the chambers. There was only one person inside and she did not even cared who it is. Nothing mattered to her about the subject except how she could use it for her own experiment. When she walked she saw a young women, no older than 30 years old with long green hair, green skin and eyes. Morgana smiled as she saw that women is very stressful, human clearly does not know what she is her for and why. The women began to speak in her native language, which was not hard for Morgana to understand.

 _Miss, why I am in this scary and dark place? I have done nothing wrong._

Morgana just looks with disgust as she hears this question.

 _All humans in my eyes are criminals and lesser beings, you are here because I want to._

Yellow skinned women started to look around for a few seconds, until her attention was centered at Morgana. She saw that face somewhere, she just can't remember where and when. Her memories quickly rushes through her mind and she was able to grasp who the lady that is standing in front of her actually is.

 _Are you primordial human named Morgana?_ She asks with shivering voice.

The villainous lady places one of her long legs on top of another and with elegant move she fixes her hair. Her blue like ocean eyes penetrates through her victims soul. Gentle smile appears in her face. It is time for experiment to begin. She begins with control of her own breathing. Now she could clearly see her subjects energy.

 _Ever since day one I have despited all of you humans. Let me tell you something, I view you as parasites that where once scrambled the ground and where given intelligence. Thousand of years passed since I saw your first steps and I was not happy to see your ancestors claiming that mortal universe is theirs. I was here before them, so why I should tolerate your presence?! Anyway it is time for me to claim what belongs to me._

Unnamed victim starts to watch in fear as Morgana's hand pierces through her chest. Expecting to die any second she closes her eyes only to open and see that she is completely fine. Morgana's hand did not even touched. Instead her head was touching what many humans are calling sun center. She noticed that primordial human had closed her eyes. It is clear that she is on deep trance, but what she is doing is unknown to her. That was until she began to feel her feet warming up. At first glance she did not felt any pain at all, instead she had felt pleasure as her whole body started to warm up and slowly vibrating. She could not help as her body starts to move on it's own and she started to feel multiple orgasms every second. Her pleasure quickly ended as Morgana started to use bigger tampering force. From pleasure her whole body started to feel immense pain as her own soul was set on fire, she started to scream in pain, begging Morgana to stop. Her eyes started to burn and became pitch-black. No there was no longer eyes and her whole body decayed in matter of seconds.

Morgana had not expected this to happen, she just stood up and walked out of the chamber. She started to look at her own palms, they where warm and yet she could feel cold aura around them. "What did I just discovered? It works like magic, but somehow it is different from general magic. I never felt like this before, I need to work out more on this discovery. This is amazing, I just invented some kind of new magic branch, or did I not?" She put her palms onto her own face and began slowly touching it over and over, until she began to laugh.

* * *

 **One decade after**

The whole decade had passed since she had done her first experiment on her first subject. Now she had done it hundreds of times on different subjects with different backgrounds. The answer to question: **Can we influence living energy by tampering cosmic energy?** Was found to be indeed yes, the only remaining answer was if it would effect someone with divine Ki. During her own experiments she developed skills of this new branch of magic that no one has and the fact that she is actually the only one who knows about her, would make matters worse for her masters. About an year ago, she found young a young man in his mid twenties. Considering that the man is the same species as her own and that he also does not like humans, she decided to keep him as a student. The man is clearly talented with magic and he was amazed by Morgana's new invention. Being the same species he of course heard about her but hearing and seeing in person are two completely different things. His first task was to use new branch of magic and seduce a highly intelligent female from demon realm. One of the Makioshins who are working hand to hand with Morgana had just given young man identity of such women. It did not took him long to find her and seduce her, when his mission was done as he impregnated her, Morgana gave him order to leave the female behind and that she would be killed right after she would give birth. He did not even dared to ask what would happen to his child. Morgana just told him that the child is his first mission and that one day he would have to impregnate another women. At that time he had no idea that his master lady had a plan. Two brothers and a father as her first generals. It was clearly for him that middle Makioshin from universe four was the closet of Makioshins working for her. Unlike him the Makioshin was excellent in physical combat and rarely used demonic magic and both of them are Morgana's first generals. Now he was given another task.

Delarosa was a sixteen year old middle class demon. Unlike other middle class demons she was different from them. A freaking mutant with wings that who knows what are there for and ever since she was a little girl she had problems with violence. It did not took long enough for other demons to despite her. No they where not actually hating her, they are jealous of her intelligence and physical strength. Rumors that her father might be high ranking demon spread quickly across the town and inhabitants started to just ignore her. She began to cope with hate she is receiving, however, her heart was full of anger and hate towards the town. She started to hate them so much that she would make sure that one day the town would disappear. Another thing that she enjoys doing is reading about her ideal primordial female human named Morgana. Ever since she had heard about her, she felt in love with the lady and was hoping to see her one day. Of course she was smart enough to know that her fantasies of one day meeting her are so slim, after all she is town freak and Morgana is most influential primordial human. Still, her heart skips beat every time she sees picture of Morgana. At this moment she is meditating deep in a forest where no town peasant could interfere her. Unexpected event occurred when she sensed that someone is coming near her. Did those peasants found her secret spot? "No the energy is not that of a demonic kind, so who is coming here?" It did not took a minute for a voice behind to speak.

 _I have been searching for you, I believe we could help each other out._

She turned around to see young man in his mid twenties, with red eyes and silver hair. By the appearance she could tell that he is primordial human, but what he is doing her and who he is?

 _Who are you and what do you want from me?_

 _My name is Soren, I was given a job to recruit you._

 _I am not going anywhere, just leave me alone!_

 _Miss Delarosa, you are mistaken. I am not your enemy, I am your friend. I believe you hate this town and what to annihilate it._

 _What are you trying to suggest? I am not stupid and I know that by destroying this town I would face consequences as high ranking demon lords would have right to destroy me._

His response was only a smile before he speak to her. _I am not asking to destroy this town right now, there is someone that wants to see you in person. Trust me, one day you would be able to unleash your fury against this town. Also, their would be no consequences at all._

 _What makes you think that I should believe you?_

 _I believe you have no other choice. Most of the days you are spending in this forest, you have no friends in this place. I am just giving you opportunity to change your life for a better. I guarantee you that you would not be disappointed._

 _Alright, I am coming with you. If this is some kind of trick, I would kill you._

Soren just smiles and said to her that she needs to follow him.

* * *

Few days has passed since Soren had found Delarosa. She is in unknown place to her that she never heard before and the person that wants to see her did not even came. However, she quickly liked this place as there where no longer eyes looking at her like she is freak or mixed child between some prostitute and high ranking demon. What she did not expected is to meet a Makioshin – one of the demon gods. He told her to be patient and that he was Makioshin from another universe. Even if he was from another universe, it was still great honor to meet him. It was unheard for Makioshin to even visit middle class demons let alone to speak. She wonders what someone like him is doing in this kind of place but she does not dare to ask him. Last evening Delarosa was given invitation with location of specific place in this unknown place to her. Invitation told her that she could go to the spot when she feels like it. It did not took her long enough to figure out that invitation was written by the person that wanted her to be here in the first place. She got to the location few hours after midday and saw that there are two big chairs, but one is more elegant. She choice the simpler one as she had no idea what that person is and considering that she saw Makioshin the person that invited her could be Lord Makioshin itself. She slowly sits down and notices that in front of here there are thousand of humans. Humans living their own lives and she was watching from the hight those pesky humans. It was clear for her that those humans have no idea that she is here and looking at them. What actually is happening and why the mystery person invited her to this place, is still mystery of them. Fifteen minutes has passed and she heard a voice she never heard before.

 _Do you enjoy watching those worms from high as they live their miserable lives?_

As Delarosa turns around, she could not help but to be shocked as the person sitting next to her is no other then Morgana herself. She could not believe her eyes and she quickly got to her knees. Morgana just gave her gentle smile.

 _I am glad we had meet Delarosa, I have been watching over you for past five years. Now as you are here you have to make pact with me. I am sure you are still confused why I wanted to see you but soon you would be able to understand. Answer me if you want to be my apprentice._

 _Yes I do._

 _Good, please get up._

Delarosa does as she was told too and soon Morgana starts kissing her. The warm feeling inside her soul made her body to vibrate it was like with the kiss her new master was giving all information she needs to have. After kiss was done, Delarosa noticed that her wings changed a little bit, they matured and so as she did. She could not help, but to smile when she realized who she is and what kind of power was given to her by Morgana. No longer a middle class demon, she asked her lady what her first mission is.

 _There is no first mission as of right now, I am going to teach you art of seduction. I am sure it won't take long for you to understand the concepts. I gave you only basic information as of what this place is and what purpose it holds. Be patient my dear there is still lot's of work to do till we would reveal ourselves._

 _Yes my lady._


	26. Return

**Going back to the present.**

As Vados and Champa looked at Maikahan, he just gave a smile.

 _To be honest, I haven't thought that I would surprise you a second time with just a simple answer. I have secured 3 out of 4 super dragon balls in universe seven. I had decrypted half of the symbols in his book, however the important half is mystery for me. Besides, I want to learn from creator itself and I just need to figure out where he is._

Vados stands up and uses her staff to search for a clues of divine energy that is not a standard in universe six. Nothing has been found that could indicate out of normal divine Ki besides Maikahan. With a glimpse of an eye she looks at young silver haired and blue haired man. Vados could clearly see that he is very strong, just how strong that is a question for her. He has mixture of blood, does he has the ability to go super sayian?

 _There is something I would like to ask you. Those with sayian blood has ability to go super sayian, can you do this?_

Maikahan gets up and stretches his arms and neck before standing still and calm. Vados creates barrier just in case. Suddenly both Tenshi and Hakaishin senses sparkling in Maikahan's energy. The pitch black aura starts to appear and as he shouts out of his lungs the whole planet even with Vados barrier starts to shake until a light explodes out of his core and for a second leaves both Champa and Vados blind. Luckily he can control his energy, otherwise not only universe six would have sensed it. Now as the scenery clears up and Vados could concentrate on how strong he is. She is shocked. The transformation is clearly different from usual yellow hair and aura with green eyes. Now Maikahan's half spiky hair are pitch black, some of the spiky hairs are transparent. His eyes are crimson red and his aura is red and black that goes both upwards and backwards creating an infrared glow around his whole body.

 _Unbelievable he is strong if not even stronger than my brother Whis._

Vados statement shocks Champa, only fourteen years ago he meet Jiren – a mortal stronger than Haikashin and now he is standing in front of a guy who is perhaps even stronger than one of the strongest angels. Of course he could still tell that Whis is not the strongest of angels. Still the heavy presence of this unseen super sayian is something he wishes not to cross around.

 _This is a little bit different from usual super sayian and it is only fourth time I had transformed into this form. I moped the floor out of both Ultra Instinct Goku and Vegeta with my base form, without even going serious. It was a playtime for me at that time._

Vados looks at Maikahan with concern. "Is he challenging me to a fight?" A smile appears in her face, indeed he would be a great challenge.

* * *

The sudden lose of one Kaplosa's moon's was a big blow to a Maikahan's forces. In order to protect other moons both Goku and Goten decided to split and protect two most important Kaplosa's moons while other remaining fighters remained on their planets. Whole month has passed since the assault and the lost moon is full of Delarosa's children along with Delarosa herself. Since the lose of the moon, no one has even stepped on now dark and windy Kaplosa's moon. Delarosa herself made a small throne surrounded by dark birds that are similar that of a crows and she changed atmosphere when she was aware that Son Goku had arrived at one of the moons. Now she is drinking a well designed wine and eating a rotten fruits. A pile of corpses creating a road was near by her. Her children where fighting with each other and from time to time she randomly blasts one of them. Is it not like she does not care about them, she wants them to grow a spine to be honest. However, this is not what's on her mind for some time. A younger son of Goku, Goten that is what's on her mind for some time. A young and determined hybrid warrior that lost his brother, who is father to her mistress child Maikahan. From time to time she visits him in his dreams and sends presents and she does not get answers. This irritates and even angers her as to why he does not answers to the love she is sending him. She throws glass of wine into an dimensional hole that was created out of her anger.

Meanwhile on second biggest Kaplosa's moon's a young man named Goten finished his training. Not even an year passed since he lost his home and brother, Goten is different man. For more than a half years he was training with his dad and fought in few battles along side him, now as he has to train alone he understands importance of tactical battle that he developed a little thanks to other sparring partners. He is only here for two and half weeks and someone already started to send him strange presents, not to talk about strange dream he has. Could it be that someone from female warriors likes him? He could not figure out who is sending such strange presents and when ever he asks others they just shake their heads, so he has no idea who to send back answer. A sound of ringing phone could be heard, Goten swipes the button and a face he haven't seen for a long time appeared.

 _It is been a long time buddy. I heard that you transferred to one of the Kaplosa's moon's and your dad is now protecting another one._

 _Trunks, it is good to see you. Yeah, I have been for some changes recently. How things are going for you?_

 _We all have been through the changes since that time. It feels like decades had already passed. Would you believe me I have fall in love with an artist, I never thought that after losing Mai, I would so quickly fall in love so quickly._

Hearing the news Goten gives a glance of smile. _Really? I bet she is good looking_ _and to be honest someone is sending strange presents to me._

 _She is beautiful, she has good body proportions and violet hair. To be honest I have fallen in love ever since I looked into her crimson red eyes, I have felt like a teenager that seen a girl for a first time. By the way about the presents you are getting, I would be concerned. I am sure you know who is residing at the lost moon._

 _Trunks, common are you suggesting that it is Delarosa that has been sending me a presents._

 _I am not saying anything, I am just asking you to be on your guard, Delarosa is one of the high generals and she might target you. Have you been training recently?_

 _I just finished training five minutes before you had called and to be honest I am feeling a little bit sleepy._

 _Oh, so it is a night time already in your place. Sorry if I had disturbed you._

 _No, no I am happy that you called me_ _Trunks, it is just that I am little tired right now. Listen, why don't we send data when ever we could speak with each other?_

 _That's a good idea Goten, I would ask for a data when day and night time's match in both of our locations. Have a good sleep._

"Fire that brimstone fire that is heating everything and heavy smell of death and misery is so far away from me and yet so close." Since Maikahan's appearance to the universe six Hakaishin Champa and his attendant Vados, Cabba and some others had heard what is going on universe seven. Cabba was the first one that was in front line of people that wants to help universe seven in their situation, however, Maikahan had said to him not yet. The news of lost moon had reached the ears of Maikahan himself and this made him realize that his visit to universe six would soon end. He knows quite well that the moment he would return to universe seven, his mother would absolutely sense it and risking universe six sayian lives is not an option. There are few ways to travel from universe seven from universe six. The cube option, however it has a big minus as the location they would arrive could belong to his mother. The other method is the jump method from location of universe six to location of universe seven. This is better option since he had left few options to jump through.

 _That's it I know the place I am going to jump. Vados since we have mean to contact, it is goodbye for a now. I am thankful to you for our sparing matches. I am going to jump to biggest Kaplosa's moon._

Maikahan saying those words stands up and stretches his right arm concentrating his Ki and creating dimensional hole that he could use and jump through. He glimpsed to Vados, Champa and Cabba for the last time before using dimensional hole he just created.

Meanwhile Goku is training by himself in training facility of Kaplosa's biggest moon Iride by himself. Few hours ago he had finished training some of the soldiers that are protecting this moon along side him and freedom of the universe from Morgana. Concentrated kicks and punches is now something Goku tries to polarize. He had meet people that are not that impressive in overall strength, however they are great at concentrated and quick attacks. The ability to pick up the point and punch or kick within nanomillimeters accuracy is very impressive and sometimes could be deadly. For many years universe level assassins such as Hit where using this ability that could kill their opponent quickly. Now as Goku imagines his opponent standing in front of him and moving, Goku picks up small point he likes to punch and quickly using his fists punches through his imaginative opponent, just to sense that someone had evaded his punch. Is he hallucinating?

 _I see you are learning how to do concentrated punch. I had no idea that I would be meeting you here grandfather._

 _Maikahan is that you?!_ Goku tries to shout seeing his grandson and was stopped by his grandson with simple gesture to keep quite.


	27. Children

**794 September 26th**

 **Children**.

A little bit more than of a year passed since The Great Tragedy and the war between Maikahan and Morgana continues as Morgana decides to take another step in her famous project. Ever since the last years summer ended Morgana had given command to kidnap children to her followers, with every day more and more children are kidnapped. So a little more than one trillion children are missing due to her actions. Children are used for two main things. One of them is famous **Project Tamper** , while another is still very closed related to a project. The issue was not missed by Maikahan who had returned and other Z fighters. Now as he closed himself in a high security facility he has time to think it through. Meanwhile his mother...

* * *

It is a good day for Morgana, she already has a quite collection of those human children. In case you would be looking from side perspective you could able to see that she is in overly happy in past few days. Her elegant walking position and her smile not only shows that she is happy with something, it also shows that she is planning something. Now she is sitting down in her throne and her left leg are on the top of her right one. She touches her face with elegance and smile on her face. Everything is according to her plan, even with her son's return she controls more and more universe seven territory. Only thing that she needs to know is current location of two out of four universe seven's super dragon balls. Using the energy from those four not only she could expand **Light Tower** a million times, she could also expand the strength and production of her soldiers. She is a little bit angry tho. The occupied words right now deny her as a ruler or they destroy everything the world holds valuable. Still a 15% expansion over last year is a great result. However, she knows well that what she occupied are weakest of the Maikahan's worlds. Now she looks how her own device extracts souls from hundreds of million children into a mysterious thing without a real form. She laughs at their cries and screams, screaming that their sin was to born, if they haven't non of this would have happened. The device also extracts negative energy from the children and when all kidnapped children would be done the final step of **Project Tamper** would begin.

* * *

 _Listen, I have no time for a playful things! Moment by moment more and more children are missing from both sides of the universe! I have no idea what my mother is planning to with those children, however I do know well enough that it is not good thing at all._

 _Jeez Maikahan, calm down a little bit. We are just having good time that's all. I am sure we would eventually find what your mother is planning._

 _Here is a reminder for you, remember what happened to your eldest son? It is been a year since that tragic event and I am sure you don't want anything like this to happen again! Everyone if you see that the planet is being lost, blew it up. I don't care who is there, who could survive or not the explosion!_

Maikahan leaves the circled room with a swing of his right hand, during past few days he did not slept and eat at all.

The people in the room including Z fighters where silent for a minute until one his generals decides to speak.

 _I heard that our leader had rough childhood that he never wishes anyone to experience. His mother only gave birth to him, for her own pleasurable desire and he was a punching bag and even worse she used him for sexual kind of things. He barely speaks about it, however, I believe that is the case why he is so angry and desperate to find those children, the mare thought that a child could be under Morgana's palms sickens him to the core._

"My nephew – you are my brothers child. The child he had no idea he has, why you haven't…?"

 _Regardless of this, we have lots of work to do, since the assault on our planets are more frequent, our training sessions had to be cut in half. Few days ago Maikahan and I talked about, how we could help the resistence groups on the other side. This could throw Morgana a little bit out of guard and her secret location could be revealed to us. This will lead to a missing children._

 _General Almach, they are the rumors about the special dimension she had created a year ago. They are two theories what is actual there, however no one had returned from that mysterious place._

 _Ah the **Light Tower** we are talking about, ever expanding dimension with different physics and time flow from the rest of the cosmos. Maikahan mentioned that his mother has the power to do so._

Piccolo points to few locations of the universal map.

 _What is it Piccolo?_ Vegeta asks Namekian soldier.

 _These are locations if I am correct with most recent and bizarre anomalies. Perhaps somewhere there is this **Light Tower** that has been mentioned._

 _Good one Piccolo. However, even knowing location the tower, we can't just assault it blindly. The place is highly dangerous and we all know who resides there. Heading into any of these locations is highly dangerous._

 _Still, the attack would not be expected as we where only defending ourselves up to this point. I am not saying to assault on those places, I am saying about basic attack._

 _That's what Maikahan had told us, give upper hand to resistance forces against Morgana._

* * *

"An unclear and mysterious mist surrounding the place. When ever I go, it is unclear for me where I am going. My own footsteps and breathing are so loud in this strange place that is actually the only thing I could hear. What is this place and what purpose it has? The mist is so heavy that I could feel the weight pulling me down, each step is harder for me then the previous one. It seems like I could hold a part of this heavy mist in my own palms. As I do so, I feel vibrations in my body and emotions overflowing in my soul. Those emotions are not pleasant ones, they cross in my mind like someone's memories. In case this is memories of someone, I can't really tell who the person is. From time to time I could see a big light from an unclear direction. My head starts spinning around and I fall to my knees. Even if I am resting, I could feel that feeling of uneasiness and something far more sinister. Is she coming for me, was I fool for getting myself into this madness? Screams, screams in my head telling me to run away. I swipe the mist off with my right hand and begin to laugh, looking at my own face. A face without expression, a face that I could not recognize and yet familiar. Using my will I touch my face with my hands and a reflection of some people appear. Who are they, do I know them?" Day by day I wonder in this land, not knowing who I am and always passing out before reaching the mysterious light I see. Immense pain in my head and body makes me lose consciousness and I start again. Vomiting and blood sweating is nothing new to me, still is so damn painful. I want out of this place, I want to know who I am and who I was!" Suddenly I hear someone running, some shadow. I shout to the shadow to help me. Useless, useless. It is like this everyday, the shadow never hears my shouts as it passes through my eyes. I am not going crazy right? I pick up the stick and start stabbing the ground and my legs to end this pain. Again and again. A pleasant and soft voice of a female speaks through my mind every time I am conscious and I can't get it off. Shut up! Shut up!"

 _What do we have here?_

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

This is the end of this short chapter which I consider one of the most important chapters in this story so far, even if it is a short one compared to the last few chapters we had. The person who's thoughts where written might remain mystery in the next chapter, or it might not. This depends on you dear reader.


	28. The Event

_**T**_ **eacher! Dragon God Zarama.**

 **796 April 11th**

* * *

 _There are magical elements all around the cosmos. From portals to other dimensions to the core foundations of cosmos itself. Finding them is difficult not because of their rarity, it is because of how widespread there are. Portals to other dimensions for example are one of the most widespread magical elements of them all. However, the more ancient the element is the harder is to find. They hold valuable and dangerous power at the same time. Some of the elements can be so difficult to find that it would take hundreds of billions of years to find them if you don't know how to look for them. They are even more difficult to control then to find them. Opening them without having knowledge of what you are doing could cost very dearly._

 _Master, what it has to do with our training?_

 _Silence Goku! Anyways, where I was? Oh right, back in a day I had found one of the older elements. I was thought well, but could only use 1% of their full power – this is how I basically created dragon balls. Using very ancient element and combining it with divine draconian magic I created them._

 _Ah, so there is why I haven't decrypted your whole book on your creation of super dragon balls. I could only decrypt half of it, is the other half explaining about the element you had discovered?_

 _Quite sure it is, I was surprised that someone could ever discover my book. However, I had found even more powerful element. Element that even I do not dare to awaken. That element is even more common than the portals and consists of four parts. It is most ancient and powerful element._

 _How could the most powerful element of all could be most widespread of them all?_

 _The complete element is still to this day not activated. The elements first two parts are most widespread and those are consciousness and subconscious. The third element is not that well know and it is called super consciousness. However, the fourth element is something that most likely was never activated. Hyper consciousness and the all four elements combined creates the most powerful element ever which could be used one time on a person. Resurrection of the Future. To obtain this power one must die and resurrect oneself with the cosmos this is virtually impossible even for me or angels. The merge with past, present and future the one achieving it would see all of it._

 _That's it master, this is how I could defeat my mother. She is clearly on super conscious level, I have to obtain hyper conscious state and even without this mysterious power I would have a great chance._

 _Not so fast Maikahan, you are still teaching Goku about resistance against magic, I hope his progress is going well._

 _Grandfather could be sometimes numb and act idiotic, however he learns fast and medium levels of magic shouldn't affect him._

 _Both of you, follow me._

"It has been over a year since I and my grandfather where picked up by the man itself. Dragon God Zarama. Who could have guessed that he resides in one of destroyed universes and has his own little dimension? To be honest it was foolish of me not to think it through, since it is perfect hiding spot. I have knowledge that universe six lead by Vados and Cabba are helping the rebellion group as much as they can. Zarama's training methods are both bizarre and cruel on some way. The guy is pretty much chill and drinks jasmine tea all the time when he is not training us. How did this happened? Well it is quite a story."

It all happened during the time when Maikahan's forces had discovered four possible locations where his mother's Morgana's Light Tower is located. The original plan was to investigate each location from a safe distance and without going straight to location, however one particular man decided not to follow the plan and deal with Morgana by himself.

* * *

 **794 September 29th**

Chaos and panic where set free when it became clear that Goten – son of Goku and Maikahan's uncle is nowhere to be found. Almost two days passed since his disappearance and no one has idea where he could have gone to. Could it be that enemy had kidnapped him, but why do this? The number one priority became to find Goten dead or alive.

 _Trunks you are good friends with my uncle, perhaps he had told you where he had gone to?_

 _I am afraid not Sir, last time I saw him he was nervous and told that he needs to settle a score with someone._

 _Settle a score? So this guy had made enemies here. Now this is great, when we should be as a team, we are trying to cut off each other's necks!_

 _Sir, your uncle does not appear to have any enemies that are of our side. He has good relationships with all his comrades in battle and has proven himself in battlefield._

 _It does not matter now. Either he is already dead or he is still alive that is why we need to find him as quick as possible. It could be that enemy is using him for some kind of human experimentation. Wait, wait a second I know where that idiot is. There are four possible locations he went to, each of them could lead to my mother._

Everyone looks at him, like the idea just popped out of his head. One of the generals began to speak.

 _Alright then, we can deploy ten ships in each location and thus find your uncle._

 _Not so fast, we won't be investigating each location to find my uncle. Sending that many ships is too dangerous and would tell of our intentions. The only ones who would search for my uncle is me and my grandfather and we would go straight to one location, which is most likely to be Light Tower's location. Open up the map and tell me about anomalies in each of those four locations._

It did not took even two minutes for Maikahan's soldiers to show the big map on the screen and general Almach is the one telling about each location.

 _Location A is in the system Z-32b_ _that consists of 150 star systems and our location is 4_ _th_ _planet of 86_ _th_ _star system. Strange biological and environmental changes where noticed since Morgana's attack, the planet is not of habitable zone. However, in some regions it might possible for life to develop._

 _Go on._

 _Location B is in a system CC-66F it is small system consisting of twenty five star systems. The anomalies occurs_ _in the_ _8_ _th_ _star system._ _There_ _is a gas giant planet that orbits around neutron star,_ _which wasn't until few years ago. Different flow of time detected around the system._

 _Connect points of locations A and B and by finding middle point. From there go to location C._

 _Location C – a non star system, one of their own kind. The main object is the most massive gas giant at the center of the system, other 2 planets are enough for life forms to evolve._ _However, looking at their orbits there is something strange. It orbits around location D and from time to time disappears._

 _Good, it means that our destination is location D. Goku, we have two hours to prepare._

* * *

It took about five hours to reach the location, which was clearly non natural. The gravity there is a quite low compared to standard level of gravity and consists only of 5/8 earth's gravities, while standard is 5 earth's gravities. In one moment weather there is perfect for nice summer holiday's and another it becomes cold as hell. Goku and his grandson had no time, to inspect environment this much as they where in a hurry. That was until a light beam in a south east direction suddenly blasted and made both grandfather and grandson to turn around and stop for a second.

 _My mother had defiantly sensed us. Be careful she is masterful in magic and we are near her dominion, if there is something wrong tell me._

 _Yeah alright, I just started to feel very tired. I have hard time breathing._

 _Shit, how foolish of me. Grab on my shoulder, we are going to find Goten. Don't lose hope yet._

With Goku being unconscious and Maikahan holding his grandfather, he went straight up to the location where the beam was coming from. As he heard heavy breathing he immediately transported himself and Goku to a location. His uncle it is his uncle that is breathing so heavily. The body is hard to recognize as with Morgana's torture he lost two thirds of his original body weight and bones instead of muscles could be seen. Body was dry and moving it too much could break the bones.

 _Hang up there uncle, just don't sleep till I will get you out of this place._

 _My nephew, you are my brother's first child._

 _Uncle it is not a time for a chit chat. Keep your strength together._

 _It seems like it was foolish of me to challenge your mother. I am sorry that we where not near you when you needed us._

 _Don't talk! That's an order!_

 _When I look at your eyes, I can tell that you are feeling in solitude, despite hiding it._

 _I said don't talk!_

 _Those tormented eyes that are protecting freedom of whole universe against the person that should have loved him. My brother would be proud to have a child like you. Keep universes safe, we all believe in you._

Understanding that his uncle has only a minute to live Maikahan holds both of his hands and tears comes from his cheeks. He felt his uncle's last heart bump and tears of sadness changed into a tears of frustration and anger. His whole body is now shaking out of anger, anger that is beyond anything of this world. Hearing laugh of his mother did not helped him.

 _Look what do we have here. A traitor and his grandfather._

The ground shaking transformation to a super sayian two from his usual form began with those words. So much anger that his own eyes began to bleed red. The raw power of this transformation could be felt in all of universe seven and this includes even universe six. Two universes shaking because of his transformation, matter around him is being vaporized and slowly melts. Dimension shattering and energy that could be sensed through most of the universesdoes not scares Morgana a little bit. In fact she laughs as Maikahan sends huge blast towards here. It all happens so fast that not even a second passed since his transformation and his blast reaching her. She uses just one finger to decimate this destructive energy into nothingness and send it back to Maikahan. Knowing that he and his grandfather would most likely not to survive reflected blast, he creates five layered energy shield to protect himself and his grandfather. As reflected and negative blast interacts with the shield Maikahan's breathing becomes little harder and he puts semi layer on top of that. The sixth semi layer absorbs third of the energy and strengthens the shields for momentary time. With matter being vaporized around the beam and the shield a dimensional portal opens which sends both Goku and Maikahan to a dead universe. Universe fifteen to be precise. Both of them falls unconscious and will awakened by Dragon God Zarama himself.


End file.
